Kid Eddie and Venom
by aggiefrogger
Summary: Hey everyone! Basically, it's a collection of short stories about Eddie and Venom being best buds, but what if Venom had found Eddie as a young teenager, growing up in the mid/late nineties? Explores this scenario. Rated T for some language and violence. I hope you enjoy! NOTE: I do not own Venom in ANY way, shape, or form. No fluff or love, just friendship and brother type stuff.
1. We are your friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ FIRST!**

**Hey, everyone! I've always wondered what would happen if Eddie Brock was a kid (around 13-14) when the Venom symbiote found him. This is basically a series of stories that follow random adventures between the two.**

**Also, I'm letting you all know that this is NOT a romantic ship story in ANY way, and it will NOT BECOME ONE LATER ON! Seriously, there is no romance or shipping or ANY of that in this story. Eddie and Venom are FRIENDS; THAT'S IT! They are NOT A COUPLE! Please do NOT request any romance scenes or anything similar to it because I will not write it. This is a FRIENDSHIP story, with brother-type elements, but NOT an inappropriate romance thing! I'm not trying to be rude or mean; I'm just explaining what kind of story this is.**

**I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**EDDIE?**

"Leave me alone."

**YOU KNOW WE CANNOT DO THAT, EDDIE.**

Eddie Brock sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him, the fan spinning lazily above his head. "Just shut up, then; I don't wanna talk to you or hear you right now." The alien symbiote in his chest rustled, and Eddie could tell it was hurt, but also confused.

The cause of this rift happened about ten minutes ago, as Eddie was walking home from school. He'd just gotten an A on his English paper, and was trying to explain to Venom what grades were when he was shoved from behind, sprawling onto the pavement and scratching his arm on the concrete.

"Still talking to yourself, freak," the bully asked, leering over the boy.

After getting over his shock at being knocked over, Eddie got to his feet. "I'm not a freak," he stammered, clenching his fists.

"Then why do you talk to yourself all the time?"

_Wouldn't you like to know_, Eddie thought cheekily, feeling the symbiote bristling in his chest. He knew that Venom wouldn't attack the bullies; he'd firmly told the parasitic alien that it couldn't eat anyone, no matter how bad they were, and to only protect him in extreme circumstances. However, he didn't expect the alien to laugh at him along with the bullies after they punched him in the eye, knocked him onto the ground, and called him more names before departing.

When the bullies had left, Eddie could still hear their laughter in his ears, along with the mocking laughter of the symbiote, who also called him weak. Eddie was hurt, to say the least; even though Venom didn't help him fight the bullies, he didn't expect the parasite to make fun of him as well. The alien was so busy laughing at how easily the boy had been beaten, it didn't notice how upset he was. Eddie had stormed home after that, and after not talking and continuing to feel upset, angry, and embarrassed, the symbiote realized that he'd done something wrong. Now, as the boy lay on his bed, still mad at the alien, Venom tried to figure out what was wrong, poking around the kid's mind for answers.

"Stop that," Eddie snapped, feeling the creature moving around his thoughts.

**WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHY YOU'RE MAD AT US.**

"Well, let me clear things up for _you_, 'cause I'm not mad at _us_, I'm mad at _you_," Eddie Brock snapped, sitting up on his bed, ignoring the pain in his swollen eye. "_You_ insulted _me_, just like those jerk bullies from school. I know you couldn't help me physically, but I expected you to be on my side, at least!"

**WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND,** Venom said in his mind.

"What's not to understand? I thought you were a _smart_ parasite," the boy said mockingly, knowing that the alien hated being called that.

Sure enough, he felt the alien hum angrily. **WE ARE SMART IN OUR OWN KLYNTAR WAYS, BUT NOT WITH YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN ONES.**

"Well, think of it like this," the preteen said, figuring out a way to explain the situation. "What you and those bullies said to me… it's like when I call you a parasite." Eddie took a deep breath, thinking of going downstairs to get an ice pack for his eye. "Those names those kids called me insult me the same way 'parasite' insults you. It hurts, and I didn't expect you to call me those names as well." The boy turned onto his side, now facing the wall. "I thought you were on my side; I thought you were my friend."

**WE _ARE_,** Venom insisted.

"Friends don't call friends names like that."

**BUT FROM OUR OBSERVATIONS OF OTHER HUMANS, THEY CALL EACH OTHER NAMES LIKE THAT ALL THE TIME AND STILL REMAIN FRIENDS.**

"That's because they're joking then; those bullies weren't joking with me, they were insulting me!" Eddie groaned, wondering why it was so hard to explain this to the alien. He felt the alien moving around his chest, and could sense it thinking deeply about what the boy had said.

**SO… HUMANS CALL EACH OTHER BAD NAMES, BUT IT DEPENDS ON ITS EXECUTION AND INTENTION THAT IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE NAME BEING INSULTING OR BEING JOKE-FULL?**

"Yes," the kid said, relieved that the alien finally understood.

**THEN WE ARE SORRY FOR LAUGHING AT YOU AND CALLING YOU THOSE NAMES,** Venom said, but he didn't really sound sorry, and the parasite became more confused when the human child didn't feel better and continued to feel mad at him. Poking a black, oily head out of the boy's chest, he asked, **_"WHAT'S WRONG?"_**

"You don't _sound_ sorry," the boy said bitterly, avoiding the parasite's gaze.

**"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU SAY WHEN YOU HUMANS INSULT ONE ANOTHER?"**

Eddie turned onto his other side, the head still following him. "It's more than just words, V. It requires emotion and intent; you can't just _say_ the words. You actually have to _feel bad_ about what you did, and apologize, making a promise to not do that bad thing again. Like when I apologize whenever I call you a parasite; I know I still call you that sometimes, but I'm trying not to do that since I know you don't like it."

The alien remained silent after that statement, staring at the boy with his wide eyes, his usual smile gone from his face. Humans sure were complicated creatures, but he was starting to understand what Eddie was saying. Venom hated being called a parasite; it was degrading and insulting, and thought back to when those Bullies called Eddie those names. Now, as he remembered it, he felt how hurt the boy had felt; mainly in his chest, even though there was no physical wound. Even now, the boy still hurt, and Venom finally understood.

**"WE… ARE SORRY,"** the alien symbiote finally said, and this time, he meant it. Eddie could tell; he felt the guilt coming from the alien, and its sadness as well. The kid stared at the inky black head suspended from his chest, noting how it wasn't smiling like it usually did, and sighed.

"It's OK, Venom," the boy said, smiling a little. "I forgive you."

The alien seemed to brighten up, a smile crossing his face, revealing his sharp teeth that still freaked Eddie out a little. **"REALLY?"**

"Yeah, just… stay on my side next time, OK?"

**"WE WILL!"** The symbiote sank back into his chest, and a warm feeling enveloped Eddie's whole body as he felt the alien's happiness at being forgiven. _NOW_, Venom said in his mind, **CAN WE FIX OUR INJURIES?**

"No," Eddie said, "you better not; the kids might get kinda suspicious if I show up tomorrow without a black eye."

**FINE,** the alien grumbled, agreeing with the logic but hating how they would have to go around with a sore eye for the next few days.** BUT IF THEY MESS WITH US AGAIN… MAY WE _PLEASE_ EAT THEM?**

"NO! We talked about this; we're not killing or hurting anyone; especially a kid, no matter how mean they may be."

**WELL… CAN WE AT LEAST SCARE THE BULLIES IF THEY TRY TO MESS WITH US AGAIN?**

"… What did you have in mind?"

..

About a week later, three boys from the tenth grade were sent to the Nurse's office in hysterics, all of them claiming that some large monster threatened to eat them in the locker room. Their cries were dismissed as imagination, but from that day on, none of them messed with Eddie Brock again, lest he turned into a giant monster again, and threatened to eat them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! More stories to follow soon, and please favorite/follow if you want more!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	2. Tater Tot Run

**Hey readers! Here's another story with kid Eddie and Venom! Kinda based on that movie scene from the 2018 film (which I do NOT own, by the way), but it's during the day, and of course Eddie is a kid. Enjoy! Favorite/Follow if you want more!**

* * *

_**PLEASE**__, EDDIE?_

"No."

_IT'S LITERALLY RIGHT THERE! C'MON, WE'RE HUNGRY!_

"I don't care."

_YOU WILL CARE WHEN WE EAT YOUR LIVER_.

The boy froze mid step, quickly moving off to the side of the sidewalk, standing underneath the awning of the nearby convenience store. It had been a while since Venom had threatened to eat one of his bodily organs, but it still scared Eddie every time he did, which is probably why the alien did so.

"C'mon, man, don't even joke like that."

_WHO SAID WE ARE JOKING_, the symbiote said seriously, and the kid felt a flash of pain in his lower abdomen. He didn't know if Venom was actually messing with his organs, but he didn't want to risk that chance.

"STOP," he shouted out loud, quickly glancing around to make sure no one heard. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "_Fine_. Just don't eat my organs, _please?_"

_VERY WELL_, the alien said in a smug, satisfied tone that annoyed the boy. _WE WANT CHOCOLATE AND TATER TOTS!_

"Fine," Eddie Brock grumbled, walking towards the door of the convenience store. "But you can't keep doing this; I only have so much allowance."

_DON'T WORRY; WE CAN TAKE WHAT WE WANT, IF NECESSARY_.

"You mean steal," the boy asked quietly, not wanting Mrs. Chen, who owned the store, to overhear as he walked in, giving her a quick wave as he strode into the aisles.

_WHY NOT? WE CAN KEEP HER FROM SEEING US_.

"Maybe from her, but not with those cameras everywhere," he answered, glancing at the cameras that were placed around the store. "What do you think will happen if she sees you and calls the cops? We could get in big trouble. Remember, not all humans are gonna accept you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

The alien symbiote grumbled unhappily in his mind, but eventually relented. _FINE. NOW __**GIVE US TATER TOTS!**_

Eddie sighed; while Venom was annoying at times, he was still his best friend, and he had to admit, he was in the mood for tater tots as well. Making his way towards the back of the store, the preteen surveyed the frozen foods, finally spotting the elusive box of frozen potato bites.

"I'm gonna need a bigger allowance," Eddie said to himself, making his way back to the front of the store. As he passed the aisles, he heard the tinkling bell of the front door, but ignored it, heading to the candy section to check out the chocolates. Venom purred happily in his chest, like a cat being petted, and the boy could sense how eager he was to eat the junk food.

"What do you even eat back on your planet," Eddie whispered to his friend.

_IT IS… DIFFICULT TO DESCRIBE, BUT TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT YOUR HUMAN FOOD IS __**WAY**__ BETTER!_

As they searched the candies, they suddenly heard a loud click, and heard Mrs. Chen gasp loudly. Looking up, the boy felt his blood freeze as he saw a man standing at the counter, pointing a gun at the small woman.

"Please-" she started.

"Shut your damn mouth and open the till," the man said roughly, aiming the weapon at her chest. "_Now_!" Without another word, she fearfully opened the till, starting to place wads of cash on the counter.

_WHAT IS HE DOING, EDDIE_, Venom asked, sensing the boys fear and surprise.

"Tha-That's a bad guy," Eddie whispered, scared out of his mind. "He's taking stuff from her."

For a few seconds, the symbiote was silent. Then, _WE MUST STOP HIM_.

"What? Are you crazy," the boy whispered. "We'll get seen, and-"

_BUT DOES MRS. CHEN DESERVE TO GET ROBBED?_

Eddie stared at the woman, her eyes full of fear, as she pulled out money from the cash register, stacking it in front of the greasy man. How much of that money paid for her rent? For her family? For food on their table? Besides, she was always nice to Eddie, and let him hide from bullies in the past in the store's back room.

The boy clenched his fists, his anger matching the symbiotes. "No, she doesn't."

_THEN SCREW GETTING SEEN_, the alien said, and Eddie felt the alien goo cover his body, which grew in size in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mrs. Chen was putting the last of the money on the counter, her heart pounding with fear and worry; how was she going to make this money up? The man, still pointing the gun at her, reached out with his other hand to grab it when a black tendril grabbed the gun hand, sending the tiny weapon clattering to the floor. The two adults whirled around, both of them gasping at what they saw, and the shop owner gave a small scream.

Someone-some_thing_ was towering above them, grinning down at them with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It looked almost human, but it's whole body was an inky black, and it was about eight feet tall. It's face was the scariest part; besides the smiling mouth of sharp teeth, it had wide pupiless eyes and a long, pink tongue that slithered out and licked its teeth. A black tendril still held the robber in its grasp, and the man tried in vain to break free.

"_MRS. CHEN, PUT THE CASH BACK IN THE TILL_," the thing said, it's voice deep and rough, on the verge of raspy. The woman gaped at the creature, but seeing it's teeth, quickly pushed the money back into the machine, not bothering to sort it.

Turning its head towards the thief, the monster's eyes narrowed. "_AND IF YOU COME IN HERE AGAIN, OR GO __**ANYWHERE**__, STEALING FROM INNOCENT PEOPLE, WE __**WILL**__ FIND YOU, RIP YOUR ARMS AND LEGS OFF, AND THEN EAT YOUR HEAD_." The creature cocked its head, smiling evilly. "_UNDERSTAND?_"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes-s," the man muttered, looking like he was about to wet himself from fear. "I-I-I-"

"_ACTUALLY, NOW THAT WE THINK ABOUT IT…_"

Mrs. Chen didn't know what happened; one minute, the robber was there, shaking like a leaf and stammering like an idiot. The next, the monster's head shot down, mouth wide open, and seconds later, the man was gone, the discarded weapon on the ground the only evidence that someone used to be there. Moments later, her mind caught up with her, and she realized that the monster just ate-

It turned its face towards her, and she backed into the display behind her, knocking several candies and lighters onto the floor. Was it going to eat her, she wondered, though judging by what it had said, she didn't think so. Then, it did something that the woman was not expecting.

The creature started to shrink, getting smaller as it's black skin disappeared and it's head started to grow hair. A second later, standing in front of her, looking scared and a little embarrassed, was-

"… E-Eddie," Mrs. Chen stammered, staring at the boy who had walked into her store a few minutes prior. "Wha… What was-"

"Oh, uh," the kid started, not sure of how to proceed, "… that was… Venom. He's an alien para-, I mean _symbiote_ that uses me as its host in order to survive. We're kinda bond- I mean friends."

The woman tried to process what she just heard, still staring in awe at the boy that used to be a monster that ate the thief half a minute prior. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the thousands of thoughts that ran through it. "So… it, _you_, just ate-"

"I know," the boy said, looking disgusted himself. "I've told him not to, but when he takes over like that, it's kinda tough to stop him. At least I can't taste it, and I don't _actually_ eat the person; _he_ does." He then turned his head to the side, as if listening to someone. "Yes, we have, V… No, I'm getting to that."

" …" Mrs. Chen didn't know what to do. It wasn't every day you learned that one of your customers had… _bonded?_ with an alien parasite (that was the word he started to say earlier) and that it ate humans. "Will- Will it, eat-t-"

"Oh no! Venom only goes after bad guys, like _really_ bad guys, though there aren't a lot of them around here. Usually, when Venom gets hungry, we get-"

"Tater tots and chocolate," the woman asked, remembering everything the boy had bought whenever he came in, now knowing why his taste in food was so strange.

The kid smiled. "Exactly! He's actually a pretty nice alien, and the chocolate and tater tots are something we both enjoy. We still want to buy some today, but…" Eddie sighed, suddenly looking grim as he stared at the store owner with a serious look. "Could you… could you not call the police or the FBI, and delete the store camera footage? And not tell anyone about Venom?"

Mrs. Chen blinked with surprise. "Why?"

"Well, you know how the story goes; if the cops or the government come for us, they'll try to get Venom out of me, and I don't know if they could do so without hurting any of us. Also," the pre-teen added, staring at his feet, "I don't think Venom would go quietly, and well, you saw what he just…" He looked back up at her with pleading eyes.

The woman nodded, the truth of the matter sinking in. If she alerted the cops, eventually, the government might get involved, and they would go for the boy and his... _interesting_ friend. Judging by how big, strong and fast the creature was, she could only imagine what would happen if more men with guns showed up, ready to take the boy by force. Besides, Eddie Brock was a nice boy, if a little shy, and judging by the look on his face, he was just as scared as she was. She felt a rush of compassion, but she was also grateful that Eddie and his friend saved her life, and her life savings.

"Don't worry," she said, giving the boy a small, nervous smile. "I won't."

Suddenly, the creature's head morphed onto the boy's shoulder, grinning at her. "_THANK YOU_." Mrs. Chen shrieked, knocking more products off the shelf.

"VENOM," Eddie reprimanded, shoving the head back into his shoulder, where it sank into his skin. "Sorry, Mrs. Chen. He likes you, since you sell his favorite food, and wanted to thank you in person." The woman was still trying to catch her breath, and the boy scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "We'll just be going now-"

"You can take the tater tots and chocolate for free," she stammered, trying to cheer up the sad-looking boy.

"Oh, no," the boy said, pulling out his wallet. "I insist we pay, and I don't want you to do it just because you're scared of Venom."

"It's fine," she said, waving his wallet away. "You-_both_ of you, probably saved my life, and prevented me from getting robbed. You can both have a box of tater tots, and a bar of chocolate each."

Eddie looked at her nervously, as if thinking it might be a trap. "R-Really," he asked, a small smile crossing his face.

Mrs. Chen smiled back. "Really."

The boy gave a big grin. "Thank you, Mrs. Chen! If you ever need our help again, feel free to call!" Running to the back of the store, he quickly grabbed a box of tater tots and two chocolate bars. "See ya later!" He waved at her, and for a split second, she thought she saw a small black tendril waving at her as well as the boy and the symbiote exited her store.

"See ya," she said to herself, turning around to clean up the fallen products behind her. She didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, but she felt safer, knowing that there was someone looking out for her. She also made a mental note to let Eddie Brock have all the chocolate and tater tots he wanted for the rest of his life, just so his "friend" didn't get too hungry. Smiling a little, she went to the back room to delete the tapes.


	3. The Wingman

**Hey readers! Hope you enjoy this short but sweet story. Venom gets tired of Eddie bossing him around and decides to take over while Eddie's at school... Will Eddie's reputation stay intact, or will that parasite only make it worse? Please Like and Review, and enjoy! Note: I do not own The Parent Trap.**

* * *

Eddie sat in his early morning History class, trying his best not to fall asleep as his teacher droned on about some war in some country some centuries ago.

_WAKE UP,_ Venom snapped in his mind, giving the boy a mental pinch that caused him to start. _THIS IS INTERESTING._

_No it's not_, Eddie thought, annoyed that his symbiote was preventing him from sleeping. _This class is a buzz kill!_

_NOT TO ME,_ the alien replied. _YOU SAID WE SHOULD LEARN MORE ABOUT HUMANS AND THEIR WORLD, AND THIS IS "WORLD HISTORY"-_

_I know that! But I'm tired, and you're keeping me up!_

_BUT WE WANT TO LISTEN, AND IF YOU ARE ASLEEP, WE CANNOT DO THAT!_

_Well,_ the boy thought, shifting into a more comfortable position, _since it's __**my**__ brain, I say that we get to sleep._

Venom laughed in his mind, which set the human's teeth on edge. _AWW, YOU STILL THINK YOU ARE IN CHARGE?_

_Uh… yes?_

_HEH HEH. WE SHALL SEE._

Eddie sat up a little in his seat, not liking the tone of the parasite's voice. _V, what are you-_

And he blacked out.

* * *

It seemed that Eddie was out for only a few seconds, but when he woke up, he was in his bedroom, and the clock on his desk read sometime after four pm.

"WHAT THE HELL," he yelled, stumbling forward as his legs suddenly felt weak.

_STILL THINK YOU ARE IN CHARGE? _Venom's voice rag in his head, sounding smug and satisfied. To the human's horror, he found that he could not stand up.

"V! What did you do?! Why is it now 4 PM?!"

_LET'S JUST SAY… WE WERE IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT TODAY, AND YOU WERE TIED UP IN THE TRUNK. WE DID WHAT WE WANTED TO DO TODAY!_

"You… you took over?" The boy got a sick feeling as he imagined his body becoming covered with black goo, scaring his classmates and-

_WE ONLY TOOK OVER YOUR BRAIN; YOU STILL LOOKED LIKE YOUR PATHETIC SELF, BUT WE WERE IN CHARGE!_

"And what did you do," the teen demanded.

_WE DID WHAT YOU USUALLY DID, BUT WE DID NOT HAVE TO HEAR YOUR NAGGING AND BITCHING EVERY FEW SECONDS, NOR DID WE HAVE TO HEAR YOUR COMMANDS AND ORDERS CONSTANTLY. _

Eddie stared up at the ceiling, mulling over the alien's words in his head. He knew that he sometimes told the symbiote what to do, but he never thought that he was coming off as bossy. He was only trying to make sure that Venom didn't eat anyone or embarrass him. The symbiote made a humming noise, which seemed to confirm this fact.

"Okay okay," the boy sighed, "I'm sorry for bossing you around so much."

_AND?_

"And I'm sorry for acting all superior to you.

_AND?_

" … Do I have to say it?"

_ YES!_

The human sighed, knowing that he was basically admitting defeat. "Fine. _You're_ in charge."

NO, DUMB-ASS, the parasite snapped in his mind, causing the boy to flinch. _WE DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT!_ _YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ASK US HOW OUR DAY WAS AND PRAISE US FOR NOT KILLING YOU!_

"You're… kidding, right?"

_NO. IT WAS FUN, PRETENDING TO BE YOU WHEN IT WAS REALLY US._

Eddie sighed, but he couldn't help but grin. "Fine, but can I control my body again, please?" The alien relented, and the boy climbed to his feet, setting his backpack on the ground by his desk. "Did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

_NO. WE ARE SMARTER THAN TO GIVE US AWAY. WE DISSECTED AN AMPHIBIAN, TOOK A TEST ON SOME SORT OF MATH WITH LETTERS, ATE PIZZA AND TATER TOTS FOR LUNCH, AND TALKED TO THAT KATIE HUMAN YOU LIKE SO MUCH._

"You did _WHAT?!_" He was no longer grinning, and a thrill of horror filled his chest.

_WE KNEW YOU LIKED HER BUT YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO SAY ANYTHING, SO WE TOOK THE LIBERTY TO ASK HER OUT FOR A DATE THIS FRIDAY._

"No no no no no," the teen muttered, sitting down on his bed, his face going read as he imagined what the parasite could have possibly said to her. "Tell me you didn't ask _Katie Winters_ out on a date!"

_WE DID,_ Venom said proudly, though a little confused as to why Eddie seemed upset.

"And she said no of course," Eddie muttered, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Of course she did; Katie was the smartest and most beautiful girl in his school, and the President of the Journalism Club, of which he was a member. He could only imagine her and her friends laughing at Venom, thinking it was him that was dumb enough to ask her out, and imagining what all the other kids would-

_SHE SAID YES._

The boy sat up quickly, his eyes wide as saucers. "She… she said yes?"

_OF COURSE. WE ARE "PRETTY COOL," AS YOU SAY, AND WE ARE TAKING HER TO SEE __**THE PARENT TRAP**__ AT THE MOVIE THEATER._

For a few moments, the teen sat on the bed, the alien's words turning over and over in his head. Finally, he gave a big grin and jumped to his feet, giving a little cheer as he raised his fists in triumph.

_WHY ARE YOU CELEBRATING,_ Venom grumbled, sounding slightly annoyed. _**WE **__ARE THE ONES WHO DID ALL THE HARD WORK!_

"I know," the boy reassured him, still grinning from ear to ear, hoping that he wasn't dreaming. "But I'm still happy; thank you SO MUCH for doing that! High five?"

The symbiote moved under his skin, and a few moments later, black sludge pooled out from the human's toes, growing larger and bigger until it turned into the black creature that was Venom whenever he took over Eddie's body. The only difference was that a line of goo was still attached to Eddie so Venom wouldn't die.

Grinning at him, the alien high-fived the boy, licking his needle-like teeth. _"WE DID GOOD, DIDN'T WE EDDIE?"_

"Yes," the human smiled back. "Yes you did."


	4. Field Trip

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the long hiatus on this story; I was working on my Swat Kats FF, and got pretty deep into it. Of course, I haven't forgotten about y'all, so here's another chapter where Eddie and Venom go on a field trip! Favorite, follow, and enjoy!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

Eddie's class was on a field trip to an aquarium, since they were studying marine animals in his science class. It was always exciting whenever they went on a field trip, but the boy couldn't help but feel nervous; the last time he went on a school trip, it was a camping trip, and he'd come into contact with the Venom symbiote. Fortunately, that had turned out well, but he still felt uneasy as he and his class walked into the building.

_YOU ARE SCARED_, Venom noted.

_No I'm not,_ Eddie thought quickly, a brief blush covering his cheeks.

_WHY DO YOU BOTHER TRYING TO HIDE FROM US_, the alien asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"Shut up," he muttered out loud, earning him an odd glance from one of his classmates as they started into the main part of the aquarium, surrounded by large tanks full of colorful fish of all shapes and sizes. They each had to choose a fish to write about, and the students wandered along the many tanks, trying to find a fish suitable for their assignment.

_THESE LOOK DELICIOUS,_ the symbiote commented as the boy made his way past the tanks, admiring the many species of aquatic life. _ESPECIALLY THAT LONG ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A NOODLE._

_It's called an eel,_ the boy explained, watching the grey creature slither through the water like a snake. _And they probably taste nasty._ He particularly didn't want to eat an eel; even though he couldn't taste what the alien ate, he didn't like the thought of swallowing the large creature.

_WHATEVER. CAN WE EAT IT NOW?_ The parasite moved in the boy's body, pulling him closer to the tank, and the teen could feel the alien's hunger.

"NO," Eddie whispered out loud, looking around to make sure that no one heard him. "These animals aren't for eating; we just… look at them and observe them."

_WHAT IS ENTERTAINING ABOUT THAT,_ Venom questioned.

"It's not. It's more of something awesome to look at, and right now, I need to chose one of these fish to write about, so please be quiet, unless-"

_WHAT IS IT LIKE TO BE A SEA CREATURE?_ The sudden question threw him off, and Eddie wondered if he had to spend the next few hours answering questions, again.

"Now how should I know? You can take over one of their bodies, if you want to know so bad!" He was being sarcastic, but the alien suddenly stiffened, as if struck by a pin.

_OKAY. WE WILL._

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly, a black sludge shot out from Eddie's chest, hitting the ceiling. Before the young teen could react, it had crawled through an air vent and disappeared.

For a minute, Eddie Brock simply gaped at the vent, wondering if what had just happened actually happened. His chest felt empty, as if a vital organ was suddenly gone; the parasitic alien had been a part of him for over four months, and with it suddenly gone, the boy felt panicked for a moment, wondering what he should do next. He had no idea if the alien was coming back, or for how long it would be gone, but-

_Wait, why am I complaining,_ the human thought, looking around at the tanks. _I can finally have a moment to myself for the first time in months! I might as well make the best of it!_ And with that thought, he made his way farther into the aquarium, glad he could now focus on his assignment.

* * *

For the next couple of hours, he walked through the aquarium, relishing the fact that he didn't have to answer a bunch of dumb questions about fish, aquariums, or what they were eating for lunch. Eddie found a fish to write his report on, and finished it in record time, allowing him to explore the other exhibits at his leisure. He even got to see a bunch of sea turtles in one large tank, their large majestic forms slowly swimming through the water.

"That's pretty cool," Eddie murmured as a green sea turtle swam right in front of his eyes. "V, what do you think about-"

He cut off, remembering that the symbiote had disappeared, and was probably wandering around some part of the aquarium. While being able to have his body to himself was freeing, but he couldn't help but wonder if his alien friend was okay. He also wondered if the parasite had reached a new host before dying; it had told Eddie that it could not survive long outside of a host, and-

"He's fine," the boy told himself, "he's an alien from another planet that can take over bodies; he'll be fine." But just in case, he started to slowly walk around the tanks, nonchalantly checking each one for a fish acting oddly, but finding none. Even if one was acting weird, he wouldn't be able to tell; he wasn't an expert on fish. He walked close to each tank, making sure that all the creatures inside could see him, but none showed any recognition, or possessed any alien traits.

An hour or so later, there was still no sign of the symbiote, and Eddie started to worry about the parasitic alien, wondering if it had somehow died outside of a host. He knew that it wasn't his fault if Venom died, but he still felt upset as he finally sat down on a bench, head hung with guilt as he wondered where his friend was. What was even worse, was that it was nearly lunch time, and his class would be leaving soon to return to school. If the symbiote was gone for good, then that meant no more late night talks, no more tater tot and chocolate runs, no more-

The teen wiped a stray tear from his cheek, knowing that he had to leave soon, when a sudden thud startled him from his thoughts.

He had been sitting in front of the shark tank, which was full of a dozen or so sharks silently swimming around; the lights in this room were slightly dimmed, creating an eerie atmosphere. Turning around, he saw one shark in particular, a bull shark, was floating near where he was sitting, staring right at him. Then, it's eyes went completely blank, and a black tendril waved from one of its dorsal fins.

"V-Venom," the boy asked, wiping his eyes dry as he stared at the shark. It shook its tail, and suddenly swam straight up, disappearing as it swam to the top of the tank, which the teen couldn't see from where he was. "Wait, come back," he yelled, running to the tank and pressing his face against it, trying to spot the fish. He eventually saw it, but it swam away from him.

A sudden thought occurred to Eddie, one that made his blood go cold; what if Venom wanted to stay in the aquarium, using the shark and other animals as its new host, because he preferred it over his weak human body? It made sense; as a shark, the symbiote could kill without being reprimanded, and would have complete control over the animal's body without having to struggle for power.

"V, please," the boy pleaded, tapping lightly on the glass, trying to get the shark's attention; there was no one around, so he was able to speak out loud, hoping that sharks had good hearing. "V, I'm sorry if I chased you away, but please don't leave me alone! You're my best friend, buddy; you're my _only_ friend, and I… I'll miss-"

Something heavy landed on the teen's shoulder, and he jumped, feeling a familiar sensation as the black substance seeped into his neck.

_WE ARE BACK,_ Venom spoke in his mind, resuming its regular residence in his chest.

"V," Eddie gasped, the empty feeling gone as relief filled the boy. "Don't do that again! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

_WHY WERE YOU WORRIED,_ the alien asked, sounding slightly confused while sensing the boy's spike in emotions.

"Because you just disappeared without warning, and I had no idea where you were, or if you were even alive! What if you had died outside of a host? And my class is about to leave the building; how would you have gotten home if I was on the other side of town?"

_CALM DOWN, EDDIE; YOU'RE SCARING US._

"You mean like you scared me," Eddie snapped, sitting back down in front of the tank. "I was worried about you, dammit, and you show up as if you were just out for a walk in the park and-" The boy cut off, slamming a fist onto the ground next to him, embarrassed that he felt this way about his missing friend while the parasite was just having a grand old time. He also still felt guilty for not caring sooner, and he again wiped his eyes, feeling slightly humiliated. He could feel tendrils emerge from his hand, wrapping around his fingers; it was comforting, but the boy was still upset.

_… EDDIE,_ Venom asked tentatively, now sensing what the boy was feeling. _WE ARE SORRY FOR SCARING AND UPSETTING YOU LIKE THAT. WE… WE CAN TELL THAT YOU MISSED US, AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG._ The tendrils wrapped around the teen's fingers, feeling like someone was holding his hand. _AND… WE WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT._

Eddie took a shaky breath. "It… it's fine, V. I just… I thought that you might have liked it too much here, and would leave me forever, and-"

_WE WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU,_ the alien promised solemnly, the tendrils hugging the boy's hand. _YOU ARE OUR FRIEND, AND WE LIKE YOU. BESIDES, THEY DO NOT HAVE CHOCOLATE OR TATER TOTS HERE; JUST DEAD FISH._

The young teen chuckled a little, starting to calm down and cheer up; he was glad that the alien would remain his friend, and wasn't planning on leaving him anytime soon. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "And, if I'm not mistaken, they have tater tot back at the cafeteria today, if you want some."

_YES,_ the parasite cheered, glowing with warmth in the boy's chest, and Eddie couldn't help but smiling again, finally standing up and walking towards the exit. The tendrils were still wrapped around his hand, but anyone who noticed probably thought it was a glove, and they remained wrapped around the teen until they got back to the middle school.


	5. Quiet, Please

**Hey, Readers! Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Here's a new chapter! Kinda short, I know, but also shows the big brother/little brother relationship between Venom and Eddie.**

**Enjoy!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Quiet, Please:**

WHY_ DO WE HAVE TO BE QUIET_, Venom complained.

_I told you_, Eddie thought, trying to focus on his book, _we're in a Library; we're not allowed to make any noise._

The two were currently sitting in the school library after school one afternoon, Eddie trying to focus on his reading assignment for English; _Animal Farm_ was an interesting book, but hard to enjoy with a whiny alien in his head.

_WHY MUST WE BE QUIET?_

_Because humans that come here come to study in quiet so they can focus. Like those guys over there._ He looked over at a group of students sitting nearby, reading their own books with only their thoughts for company. _Maybe you should try to follow their example?_

_I'LL MAKE US SCREAM RIGHT NOW,_ the alien warned, and Eddie's mouth opened of its own accord.

The boy quickly shut his mouth, hoping no one noticed. _Fine! Just let me read this, please?_

_VERY WELL._

The young teen sighed, turning back to his book, starting Chapter Five. Advanced English was a tough, but rewarding class; especially since he wanted to be a Journalist when he grew up. Even though he was reading high school level books, he didn't find them too difficult to understand.

As he read, he could feel his parasitic friend moving around his chest, trying to keep itself occupied. Eventually, it made its way down his arm, heading towards his left hand, and a few moments later, a familiar black sludge poked out from the teen's hand. Eddie ignored it, trying to focus on his book; besides, they were in the back of the library, so there was no fear of being seen.

The Venom sludge rested on top of Eddie's hand, seeming to stare at the pages of the book as he read. It wasn't bothersome, but the teen kept giving it a few sideways glances, as if expecting it to do something.

"What," he finally whispered at the alien.

_THIS BOOK IS FICTION, YES,_ Venom asked.

"So?"

_WHY BOTHER READING IT IF IT IS NOT TRUE?_

"I really don't have time for existential questions," Eddie hissed, turning back to his book.

Suddenly, the black sludge shot up towards the ceiling, like a nasty black booger, a tendril attaching to the spine of the book and yanking it from the teen's hands.

The boy quickly looked around, but fortunately, no one seemed to notice what had happened. He then looked up at his book, which the alien sludge was waving at him in a taunting manner. Glaring at it, he held out his hands to catch the book, and, eventually, the parasite dropped it on his head. As he was rubbing his head, the sludge landed back on his hand, seeping into his skin.

_HOW'S THE HEAD,_ Venom asked smugly.

"I'm eating extra vegetables tonight," Eddie muttered.

_ WHY YOU LITTLE-_

* * *

**Favorite, follow and review if you want more!**

**Have a great day!**

**Note: I do NOT own George Orwell or _Animal Farm_ in ANY way, shape or form.**


	6. The title was too long to type

**Here's another chapter in the big brother/little brother friendship relationship between Eddie and Venom!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**That Feeling When You're No Longer a Loser or a Loner**

Eddie sat on the floor of his bedroom, leaning back against his bed, his report card laying on the floor nearby.

**EDDIE,** Venom asked, a little confused by what had just happened, **ARE YOU OKAY.**

"I'm fine," the teen replied, though the symbiote could tell he was lying, and clearly upset. The human had told him that humans his age (which was thirteen), were about to go through something called "puberty," which apparently was a time where children humans transitioned into adulthood. Part of the change included awkward growth spurts, spots on the face, and an increase in hormones that affected one's mood. The alien could sense the change already starting to begin, but if his planet could survive multiple wars, he could survive eight years of dealing with Eddie.

However, the young boy still confused him, especially with his interactions with other humans. For example, what had just happened with his dad; Eddie had gotten something from school called a "report card," which apparently was a piece of paper showing that he was passing all of his school classes. He had all A's, which was the highest a kid could score, and apparently difficult to do, given some of the advanced courses that the boy was taking.

The preteen was ecstatic on the way home, his chest bursting with pride and happiness, especially to show his dad, who came home later that afternoon from work. Venom had been tired around that time, but perked up as the boy went up to the older human. The symbiote had seen him before, and knew that the young human felt a mix of emotions to his father: love, fear, sadness, and a sort of longing.

"Dad," Eddie said excitedly, holding out the paper to him. "I got my report card today; all A's!"

The man was drinking a can of some foul-smelling liquid, but paused to look at the page, face devoid of expression. He didn't say anything, but handed the paper back to his son. Venom sensed Eddie's happiness dissipate, and the boy ran up the stairs, shutting his bedroom door with some force.

Venom was still pondering why the response was insufficient when Eddie slammed his fist on the ground beside him.

"Stop thinking about it," he snapped at Venom. "Just forget it, okay? Who cares what he thinks? If he doesn't care, why should I?"

The symbiote could sense the young boy's sadness, and knew that the kid was going to burst into tears at one point. It suddenly clicked in his mind what was wrong, and he knew that something must be done.

**LET'S GO,** he said, forcing the kid to his feet.

"What," the boy started, now confused and a little frightened. "What are you-"

**WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE. WE NEED TO STRETCH OUR LEGS. **The black goo started to cover the teen's body.

"Wait, Venom, where are we-" Eddie's voice was cut off as his head morphed into the sharp-toothed, grinning face of the alien.

"**SOMEWHERE WHERE WE CAN FEEL BETTER."**

And with that, he leaped out the window.

* * *

Venom had never been to the spot before, but he vaguely pulled it from the boy's memories, and, leaping across buildings, he finally leaped over a large gate, sprinted into the trees, and stopped.

_Where are we,_ Eddie's voice demanded in his mind. _Where'd you take me?_

"**CALM DOWN,"** Venom answered, shrinking back into the boy's skin, leaving the fourteen-year-old by himself in the trees. **BETTER?**

"Not really," the teen muttered, looking around. "Where are we? I'm going home, and-" His legs walked him through the trees, away from the gate. "Venom!"

**SHUT UP AND LOOK,** the alien snapped, and the teen was about to snap back when they broke through the trees, and they both froze, shock all over their faces.

They were standing by a large pond (or a small lake), the moon reflected on the surface of the water. Around the edges were several trees, but they weren't regular trees; there were Japanese cherry trees, camellias, azaleas, Japanese Maples, and even a few pines. Ancient-looking statues sat nearby, along with stone benches where one could enjoy the view. In front of them, a small hill sat, and several small buildings covered it, all of them modeled after authentic Ancient Japanese architecture, including a pagoda. A few large rocks also sat nearby, like solemn guardians of the place. The smell was incredible, and the whole place gave off an aura of peace and security.

_"Woah,"_ the teen muttered, staring open-mouthed at the scene around him. Venom had to agree; he'd heard Mrs. Chen mention this place, and even saw a flier for it behind her register, but he had no idea anyplace on this planet could be so… so beautiful. He noticed that the teen's attitude had slightly improved, so he brought the kid to the water's edge. Looking down, the boy saw not his reflection in the pond, but the alien's. "Where are we?"

**THE JAPANESE TEA GARDEN; MRS. CHEN HAD A POSTER AT HER STORE. WE COULD TELL YOU NEEDED TO GET AWAY FOR A WHILE.**

"That's none of your business," the teen growled, starting to grow angry. "You have no right to-"

**BACK ON MY PLANET,** the symbiote started, his voice echoing in the boy's head, but the mouth in the reflection moving, **WE HAVE TWO CHOICES. WE EITHER BOND WITH ONE OF THE CREATURES THAT CO-EXISTS ON THE PLANET WITH US, OR WE ARE SENT INTO THE COSMOS IN HOPES OF FINDING A SUITABLE HOST.**

Eddie was confused, but he decided he might as well listen; he'd never heard Venom talk about his past before. "So… you obviously chose to leave?"

**I WAS FORCED TO. WE CANNOT BOND WITH WHATEVER CREATURE WE COME ACROSS; THINK OF IT AS… OUR HOST MUST FIT LIKE A GLOVE, IN A WAY. IF WE TRY TO STAY WITH AN UNSUITABLE HOST, THEY DIE, AND WE MAY DIE AS WELL.**

A dark look crossed the teen's face. "You mean when I found you on that camping trip and you latched yourself onto me I could've-"

**BUT YOU DIDN'T. THAT IS NOT THE REASON WE'RE TELLING YOU THIS.** The symbiote hesitated a little before speaking. **WE… WE HAVE A FAMILY ON KLYNTAR AS WELL. ALL OF THEM FOUND SUITABLE HOSTS ON THE PLANET. MAYBE THERE WAS ONE, BUT THEY ONLY LET US TRY A CERTAIN NUMBER OF TIMES BEFORE WE'RE FORCED TO LEAVE, OR DIE. OUR FAMILY WAS UPSET WITH US FOR NOT BEING "WORTHY" ENOUGH TO BE LIKE THEM, AND WHILE MOST SYMBIOTES CAN RETURN TO THE PLANET SOMEDAY, THEY TOLD US TO NEVER RETURN.**

Eddie stared at the reflection in shock, the words sinking in as he realized where the alien was going with this.

**WE… WE COULD NOT TELL OUR FAMILY'S THOUGHTS, BUT WE KNEW, JUST BY WATCHING YOU, THAT YOU FELT THE SAME WAY YOU DID. LIKE YOUR FATHER, THEY WERE NOT PROUD OF US.** Venom paused before continuing. **WE THOUGHT YOUR SPECIES WERE WEAK, BUT WE SEE NOW HOW WRONG WE WERE. YOU ARE NOT SO DIFFERENT FROM US, AND EVEN TOLERABLE MOST OF THE TIME.** The black glove covered the boy's hand again, seeming to hug his fingers. **KNOW THAT NO MATTER IF YOUR SPECIES ABANDONS YOU, WE WILL NOT. WE ARE PROUD OF YOU. IF YOUR DAD DOES NOT SEE THAT, THEN THAT IS HIS LOSS.**

Eddie was speechless. What could he say after that story. Usually, the parasitic creature was rude and annoying most of the time, occasionally showing some kindness towards him, but this… this was different. However, he felt that he should say something, and cleared his throat. "So… your family… disowned you?"

… **YEAH.**

The boy felt sorry for the parasitic creature, and couldn't help but notice that the creature had a hint of sadness in its voice. "Well… I never had a friend before you came here. Sure, I _had_ friends, but I never had a best friend that I could hang out with and do regular stuff with. And… while I haven't been disowned, I might as well be." He looked back at the reflection, struggling to think of the right words.. "Even if my dad doesn't give a crap about me, at least you do… Thank you, for being my friend."

**THANK YOU FOR BEING OURS.**

And with that, they sat in the peaceful garden, glad that they were no longer alone.

* * *

**That's it! I know I kinda messed with the symbiote origin story, but I think it ended up pretty good, and I got the name of the planet right.**

**Also, some of you have wondered what universe this takes place in, like Fox or Sony or Marvel (which I do NOT own in any way, shape or form!). Since there's a whole multiverse in the Marvel comics, then I think that this FF takes place in one of them. And for those that were wondering, the date from the earlier story went fine, but they remained friends, meaning Eddie'll have more dates with girls in the future (I may write a chapter about one of these dates, so mention it in your review if you'd like).**

**Favorite and follow if you want more best friend adventures, and have a great day!**

**I do NOT own the Japanese Tea Garden or Venom in ANY way, shape or form!**


	7. Eddie Hates Ice Skating

**Hey, Readers!**

**Here's another chapter for y'all, and this one shows a little of what happens when Eddie goes on a date! Thank you for all of the continued support, and enjoy!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Eddie Hates Ice Skating:**

Eddie pushed himself to his feet with some difficulty while the symbiote laughed in his mind.

**YOU'RE NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS.**

"Wanna trade places," the teen muttered, holding out his arms to not slip on the ice.

When he'd said yes to going out on a date with Maggie Sabol, he'd thought that they'd see a movie or go out for burgers or something. However, he wasn't expecting her to want to go ice skating, of all things, and now he was trying his best not to break a bone as he tried to skate after the auburn-haired girl, who, while shaky herself, was still better than him.

"This is kinda fun, though," Maggie said, smiling as she grabbed the nearby railing for support, straightening herself. "I've never ice skated before."

"Neither have I," Eddie said candidly, though a little annoyed. Not only did he stink at skating, but he also had to spend most of his allowance on renting the skates. Besides, while Maggie was a nice girl, she seemed too cheery, and he resolved to just be friends.

**PATHETIC,** Venom said mockingly as Eddie sprawled onto the ice again, narrowly loosing his fingers as another skater raced by. **OUR KIND DOESN'T EVEN _HAVE _LIMBS, YET WE COULD DO BETTER THAN YOU!**

_Then do it,_ the teen thought angrily. _Leave my body, crawly across the freezing ice, and do something worthy of the Winter Olympics! _That shut up the parasite, and the boy gave a triumphant grin as he followed Maggie around the edge of the rink.

"So," Maggie asked, taking small steps across the ice, "isn't this better than seeing some old movie that you can always get on VHS?"

"I guess," Eddie replied, though he'd rather see that new Disney movie that was playing. "You're better at this than me, though."

"As if!"

"No, really; if you can stand up without falling every few minutes, then you must be good at this kinda stuff!"

She looked back at him, blushing a little. "You… you think I'm good."

"Uh… yeah." She smiled, turned back forward, and continued to skate.

**DOES THAT MEAN SHE LIKES US,** Venom asked curiously.

_No, it means she likes __**me**__,_ the teen thought. Looking back at the girl, he saw that she gave him a small smile, and his cheeks reddened slightly.

**WHAT WAS THAT?**

Eddie started at the sudden question, nearly falling over, but he quickly rightened himself. _What was what?_

**YOUR CHEEKS. YOU'RE BLUSHING!**

_No I'm not!_

**YOU _ARE_ BLUSHING; WE CANNOT BLUSH! YOU LIKE THAT GIRL!**

_I do not!_

The monster laughed in his head. **HA HA! ****EDDIE'S GOT A _CRU-USH!_**

_I DO NOT!_

**DON'T WORRY; WE LIKE HER TOO. CAN WE KISS HER?**

_NO, JUST SHUT UP,_ the boy yelled in his mind. _YOU'RE JUST A PARASITE!_

A pin drop, and then- **PARASITE?!**

Eddie's legs swung up from underneath him, and he landed on his back, the wind leaving his lungs in a single woosh. Catching his breath, he tried to sit up, but the alien wouldn't let him.

_Venom,_ the boy started.

**APOLOGIZE! YOU KNOW WE DO NOT LIKE THAT!**

_Okay, fine! I'm sorry! _To his relief, the symbiote relented, and Eddie sat up, Maggie skating over to see if he was okay. _You gotta stop doing that._

**WE DON'T THINK SO**, Venom smirked in his mind. **IT'S FUNNY WATCHING YOU FLAIL AROUND.**

_Not to me!_

"Are you okay," the girl was asking, helping him up. "That was quite a spill you took!"

"I'm fine," the teen replied, though his left shoulder hurt a lot. However, the parasitic alien must've felt sorry, because the pain suddenly vanished, as if he'd never gotten hurt. "Feeling good!"

Maggie gave a relieved huff. "Sweet! Oh, do you watch _Full House?_"

"Sometimes."

"Did you see last night's episode?"

"No."

"Good! I'll tell you all about it." As she launched into a detailed explanation of the plot, the two of them holding onto the rail as they slowly made their way around the rink, Eddie felt Venom poking at his mind. _What?_

**WE… WE ARE SORRY,** the alien said, sounding sincere. **WE SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT. WE FIXED OUR ARM, THOUGH.**

_Thanks for that. Sorry for calling you a you-know-what. Just… stay out of my love life, okay?_

**WE CANNOT HELP IT! WE SEE AND HEAR EVERYTHING YOU DO.**

_But I'm not going to date or marry every girl I come across_, the teen explained. _Maggie's nice and all, and I kinda like her, but I don't think we'd work out as a couple. That's what happens; people go on dates, some become boyfriend and girlfriend, some break up, and it's ugly, but that's just how it works. Besides; we're still kids, and I've got my whole life to find that special someone._

**NO ONE WILL BREAK UP WITH US,** Venom said firmly, sensing that breaking up was something negative in human relationships. **BUT IF SOME GIRL IS FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DO SO, CAN WE EAT THEM?**

_No,_ the boy said sternly. _Remember? Eating humans is off limits!_

**FINE, BUT WE BETTER STOP BY MRS. CHEN'S FOR TATER TOTS AFTER THIS.**

_Okay, but only if you stay quiet for the rest of this date._

**DEAL!**

And with that, Eddie turned back towards Maggie, smiling and laughing as she continued to tell the hilarious story.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to include a bunch of 90's stuff, so I figured that the whole Full House reference and 90's slang would make it believable. Also, I do not own Disney or Full House in ANY way, shape or form.**

**Favorite and follow to keep updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review in the comments with your thoughts on the chapter or the story overall. And I'm about to be THAT author who encourages you to check out my other FanFictions (but you don't have to if you don't want to).**

**See y'all next time!**


	8. B-O-R-E-D

**Hey, Readers! Happy Monday!**

**Here's another chapter about a young Eddie Brock and Venom just doing friends stuff. Was kinda bored, since my semester just ended, so I came up with this quick chapter. Basically, the two are bored one afternoon, and try to come up with something to do.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**B-O-R-E-D:**

Eddie tossed the small ball into the air, caught it, then tossed it again, like he'd been doing for the past few minutes.

**WHAT ARE WE DOING,** Venom asked listlessly.

"Nothing," the boy sighed, lying on his bed, tossing the ball again. "It's called being bored, Venom." It was Sunday afternoon, and they'd just gotten back from Mass and brunch at his Aunt Katie's; the teen had already done his homework, so now he and the alien were trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. His dad was still at Aunt Katie's, helping her move some boxes, but he'd sent Eddie home.

**WE DO NOT LIKE BEING BORED,** the symbiote grumbled unhappily. **CAN WE GO TO MRS. CHEN'S?**

"The store's closed on Sundays."

**WE CAN GO TO A PARK.**

"I'm not in the mood."

**WELL WE DO NOT LIKE BEING BORED,** the alien repeated. A long black tendril shot out from the teen's chest, catching the ball before he could. **CAN WE GO TO THE LIBRARY?**

"You hate libraries," the human reminded him. "And we went there yesterday."

**YEAH… WE DO.** The tendril pooled into a puddle next to the teen, eventually growing into the scary alien monster that Venom usually became whenever he took over. A small tendril connected the alien to the boy, since it still needed him as a host to survive, and he tossed the ball into the air, the teen catching it. They went back and forth like this for a few minutes, just lying there, bored.

"Sorry you can't go outside like that," Eddie said apologetically, tossing the ball into the air before being caught by the alien. "At least not now; you'd be seen during the day."

**"IT DOES NOT BOTHER US AS MUCH ANYMORE,"** the alien said, a little disorienting to hear that raspy and deep voice outside of the boy's head. He tossed the ball into the air again, which the teen caught.

"Well… I guess it's just one of those lazy Sundays," the young boy sighed, tossing the ball up and catching it before the parasitic alien could.

**"HEY,"** Venom said indignantly, glaring at him, **"IT WAS OUR TURN TO CATCH THE BALL!"**

"Just trying to shake things up."

**"THAT WAS NOT FAIR! GIVE IT TO US!"** The alien tried to snatch the ball from the teen, but Eddie covered it with both hands. **"YOU CANNOT KEEP IT FROM US!"**

"No," the boy said stubbornly, covering the ball with both hands. "It's not even yours; it's mine!"

**"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT."** Eddie suddenly felt his body uncurl, and his hand with the ball lifted on it's own accord.

"That's not fair," the teen snapped, laughing a little at how stupid his friend was being. "You're cheating!"

**"SO DID YOU,"** Venom replied, giving him a smug grin as the boy's arm moved towards him, ready to snatch the ball.

"You're abusing your power," the boy cried as the parasitic creature took the ball from him. Immediately, he could finally move again, and he tried to get the ball back, sitting up and reaching for the toy. The large alien held out his other hand, pushing the kid back at an arm's length, giving that creepy grin as he tossed and caught the ball with his free hand. "Give it back!"

**"NO,"** the alien grinned, standing up, still keeping the teen back at an arm's length. **"IT'S _OURS_ NOW!"**

Eddie, realizing his current approach was futile, stopped trying to rush the alien, and he stood up on the bed, jumping off the bed in an effort to tackle the alien. The symbiote (probably since they were still connected) sensed what was happening, and caught him in his free hand, holding him several feet off the ground. Eddie tried to

**"YOU WANT OUR BALL SO BAD,"** the parasitic creature asked, grinning at him. Then, that nasty pink tongue of his licked the ball, covering it in slobber and making the human gag. **"TAKE IT!"**

"NO," the teen cried, trying to wriggle free as the smiling alien slowly brought the disgusting ball towards his face. "Venom, don't you dare! _Please!_" He closed his eyes, not wanting to witness what was about to happen, bracing himself for what would happen. However, after ten seconds, when he didn't feel anything, he tentatively opened his eyes. Venom still held the ball a few inches from his face, giving the boy an evil grin.

**"YOU ARE PATHETIC,"** he said simply.** "REMIND US AGAIN WHY YOU'RE OUR HOST?"**

"Uh… Because I'm the first person you found after crash landing in the Redwood National State Park," the kid asked, still wary of the saliva-covered ball.

The alien shook his head.** "NO. THERE ARE MOST LIKELY OTHER HOSTS ON THIS PLANET WE COULD FIND THAT WE COULD ACHIEVE SYMBIOSIS WITH. BUT WE LIKE YOU; YOU'RE FUNNY AND WEAK."**

"Thanks," the boy muttered.

**"WE ARE ONLY KIDDING,"** the alien added, setting him down on the ground. Still holding the ball, some black sludge covered it for a few seconds before revealing a slobber-free ball. He tossed it to Eddie, who caught it, grateful that it was dry.** "WE WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU."**

The boy stared at the ball for a few seconds, rolling it in the hand for a little. Then he looked back up at his friend. "Thanks… I guess." A sudden thought came to him. "Wait, did I just eat the saliva, or did you? We're connected, technically, so-"

**"IT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG TO TRY AND EXPLAIN HOW OUR ANATOMY WORKS IN A WAY FOR YOUR TO COMPREHEND,"** Venom replied. **"BUT NO, YOU DIDN'T EAT IT."**

"But you're technically living inside of me since I'm your host."

**"YES… WHY DO YOU CARE?"**

"I don't; I just wanted to throw you off guard."

With that, he spat on the ball, chucked it at the symbiote, and turned to run out of the room as a disgruntled roar sounded from behind him. The boring Sunday was about to get a whole lot more interesting with a good old game of "Avoid the Slobbery Ball."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**So, I was thinking of maybe writing a chapter about Eddie and Venom's first meeting (which was during a camping trip in the Redwoods). Let me know what you think in your reviews (at least those of you that actually _leave_ reviews)! **

**Follow and favorite to keep yourselves updated and current with new chapters and stories, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts on the story.**

**Have a great day!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	9. Sick Day

**Hey Readers! Happy New Year to you all!**

**Hope you all had a nice break, but now it's time to go back to school and work (BOO!) So I wrote a story about Eddie and Venom getting a break from school because of the flu. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Sick Day:**

Eddie blew his nose into another tissue, soaking it in snot, before weakly tossing it into the small bucket right by his bed.

**SO TELL ME AGAIN WHY WE CANNOT FIX THIS,** Venom asked inquisitively, obviously not a fan of his host being sick.

"Because," the boy started to say before erupting into a fit of couching and sneezing, "y-y-you don't know enough about the f-flu to heal me completely."

**BUT WE CAN STILL EASE YOUR PAIN SOMEWHAT.**

"Really?"

**YES. WHY DO YOU THINK THAT YOU STOPPED VOMITING?**

"That was you," Eddie asked, slightly delirious from the fever. "Thanks, buddy."

There was a knock at the door, and Eddie's dad stuck his head in. "Still out of it," the man asked, giving his son a worried look.

"Y-Yeah," the boy coughed, trying not to get his dad sick. "I… I drank some orange juice."

"Okay. Do you think you'll be fine here by yourself, bud?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, then. I'll be back by four."

"Okay." His dad shut the door after that, leaving the boy and alien alone.

**BUT WHY WOULD YOU WANT US TO NOT HEAL YOU COMPLETELY,** the symbiote asked, still confused; normally, he could read Eddie's mind, but the fever made it difficult for him. **IF YOU GIVE US TIME, WE MIGHT LEARN ENOUGH ABOUT IT TO COMBAT IT.**

"Because," Eddie said slowly, blowing his nose again, "then we don't have to go to school."

**BUT ALL WE WOULD DO IS LIE IN BED ALL DAY DOING NOTHING.**

"Exactly," the boy grinned. "And that makes it worth all the aches and pains."

**THOUGH WE'LL TRY TO GET RID OF THOSE FOR YOU.**

"Wait, how exactly are you getting rid of my symptoms?"

**EASY. WE TELL YOUR BODY THAT IT'S NOT SICK, AND THAT IT SHOULD FUNCTION NORMALLY.**

"So… I still have the symptoms, but I don't notice them?"

**YES.**

"Again, thanks for that."

**NO PROBLEM.**

"Wait, what about my vomit?"

**WE ATE IT.**

"EWW!"

Sure, being sick sucked (no matter how old you were), and he knew that he'd have to make up all the work he missed when he got back to school in a week, but at least he wouldn't be bored during his extended bed rest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's kinda short, but I didn't want to overwhelm all of you going back to school or work this week.**

**As always, follow and favorite the story (or me) if you want to be updated on new chapters and stories, and feel free to leave a review if you want!**

**Have a great day today, and keep on reading!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	10. Arcade Afternoon

**Hey Readers!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm back at school now, so I've been pretty busy getting settled and all of that. Anyways, this is for your patience!**

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Arcade Afternoon:**

**YOU'RE MAKING US LOOSE,** Venom said.

"I'm not going to loose," Eddie muttered, moving the joystick in his right hand as he hit the button with his left, maneuvering the Ninja Turtle across the screen. _Turtles Through Time_ was a good sequel game, but it sure was difficult. "Stop backseat playing!"

**BUT YOU SUCK AT THIS!**

"Just a few more bad guys," the boy said, spamming the attack button as he tried to take down the purple ninja robots. "Just a few more seconds-" He missed kicking one of them, and it, along with another bad guy, took his character down, and the familiar GAME OVER notice appeared on the screen.

"DANG IT," the human and alien shouted at the same time, the former hitting the side of the arcade console with the side of his fist, which hurt, and earned him an annoyed look from the arcade owner. The symbiote didn't make it feel better, probably still upset that they had lost. "I was _so close!_"

**I TOLD YOU THAT WE SHOULD HAVE TAKEN OVER.**

"I've been playing this for years, though; you're still new at this."

**OUR REFLEXES ARE BETTER THAN YOURS. LET US TRY THIS NEXT TIME.**

Eddie looked over at the game, spotting another kid putting the quarters in to play. "No," he muttered. "Let's just look around for a bit; maybe get something at the snack bar."

**AGREED.**

The human made his way past the rows of game consoles, screens glowing brightly in the dark interior of the arcade. It was especially crowded today, since it was Friday afternoon, and many kids and teens were playing the various games, the occasional yell of anger or triumph punctuating the air. If you were a kid in the city nineties, this was where you went when you got too old for parks but were still young enough for it not to be weird.

_How much allowance do we have left,_ Eddie thought.

**$2.50.**

_Better not waste all of it if we're gonna get a pretzel._

**YOU BETTER GET US THE CINNAMON-SUGAR ONE,** Venom told him. **WE DO NOT LIKE THE SALT KIND.**

_Fine,_ the boy thought. _But that means I get to chose what we drink, and I want water._

**WUSS.**

_I'm gonna die if I drink only soda,_ he argued in his head, ignoring the alien's insult.

**FINE; WE GUESS WE MUST KEEP YOUR BODY FROM FAILING ON US.**

Reaching the small snack bar, which was crowded with more kids, the human found an empty stool at the corner, waiting for the teen behind the counter to reach him. Fishing in his pocket for the money, the boy heard some sort of commotion behind him, which included the sound of change rattling.

_Do you hear that,_ he thought.

**YEP.**

_Periscope?_

**OKAY.**

Eddie's eyes glazed over, and the view of the counter in front of him disappeared. When his vision cleared, he was now looking at the arcade behind him, the cuff of his shirt collar visible beneath his vision. He now looked through the alien's eyes, which were fortunately not visible to the human eye. The first time the symbiote had shown off this skill, the boy had slammed into an open locker at school. Now, however, he sat still in his seat as he stared around behind him, searching for the source of the noise, which he quickly found.

A lone boy, maybe eight or ten, stood by the change machine, surrounded by a pair of older teens. It was obvious that the boy had just gotten his change, and was now being robbed of his hard-earned allowance money by the teens. The older guys were laughing and pushing him around as he tried to grab his coins back, and they shoved him to the ground, walking towards the exit to the arcade, laughing. The kid they'd shoved to the ground looked like he was trying not to cry, but failing miserably.

"Venom," Eddie whispered to himself, his vision rightening itself as he felt his anger rise alongside the alien's, "mind if we hold off on that pretzel real quick?"

**NO. LET'S GET THEM.**

The boy quickly got up from his seat, following the teens outside of the building and around to the alley behind it.

There they were, celebrating there victory. One could tell that they were those jerks that wore nice clothes, smoked, even though they weren't even eighteen yet (and thought it was cool), and apparently found picking on others entertainment. So, when the young boy approached them, their faces lit up with glee.

"Look what we have here," one of them called, the sound of many kid's coins jingling in his coat pockets. "Another contributor to our cause!" His friends laughed at that, extinguishing their cigarettes. "What're you giving us?"

"I saw what you did to that kid," Eddie told them, glaring at them all. "I assume you guys aren't the kind to return what's not yours?"

"Isn't our fault that he was too weak to stop us," another one of them spoke up, straighting up and ceasing his casual lean against the car that was parked nearby as he and the others approached the boy. "Too bad you are, too."

"I wouldn't call us weak, per se," the boy replied smugly.

"'_We,'"_ a third one asked, snickering a little. "What's wrong with you; gotta split personality?"

"No," Eddie replied as he felt the symbiote cover his body, seeing the grins of the teens start to fade while his grew. **"BUT YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO HAVE SPLIT SKULLS IF YOU DON'T DO AS WE SAY."**

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on a stool at the snack bar near the change machine, too upset to even order anything. Even if he was hungry, he didn't have any money anymore; those same teens took his money every other week, and he thought that he would be fast enough this time, but- He quickly wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve, not wanting anyone to notice him crying, figuring he might as well go home.

"Hey." The boy turned to find another boy, maybe a few years older than him, standing behind him. He had blond hair, pale skin, and wore an oversize sweater not unsimilar to his.

Sam shook his head. "I don't have any more money; those guys just took it, and-"

"I know," the older boy replied, giving him a kind smile. "Which is why I got you this." He held up a plastic shopping bag that looked like it held about twenty or so dollars in quarters; it was supported by several other bags, and was about the size of a bowling ball. "Take it."

The young boy gaped at the sight. "Where did you-"

"You won't have to worry about those guys anymore," the older boy told him, putting the bag on the counter next to him. "And if you want to share the money with any of the other kids who were robbed by those jerks, you can."

Sam stared at him in shock, then turning back towards the bag of coins sitting on the tabletop. "Are… is this some sort of joke?"

"No joke. Just trying to make the world a better place. Good luck!" He gave him a small wave as he walked over to the other side of the counter, asking the worker for something. A minute later, he received a cinnamon-sugar pretzel, paid the man, and made his way towards the exit. As Sam watched him leave, he could've sworn he saw something wave at him from the teen's shoulder, as if there was a tiny third arm wishing him well. He blinked, and saw that it was gone; he must've imagined it.

Later that afternoon, the bag of coins considerably lighter (he'd shared his spoils with some of the other kids he knew that were victims as well, though they all now had wicked headaches), the boy made his way outside, turning to go home when he saw something odd in the alleyway. A car, a nice looking one, was turned completely upside down, as if someone had dropped it from the sky. Another odd thing was that several articles of clothing were strewn across the car wreck. Confused as to why clothes were there, Sam heard a small whimpering noise, and, looking up, he saw their owners.

The teens from earlier were huddled on the first level of the fire escape, the bottom and top ladders leading to the ground and next level twisted around so they couldn't climb off. They were all in their underwear, and they looked like they'd lost a bad fight, given the black eyes, small cuts, and, in one boy's case, a broken arm; Sam recognized him as the one that had pushed him earlier, and was the ringleader of the group. The teen, catching sight of him, straightened up.

"P-P-Please c-call th-the cops s-s-o w-we can t-t-turn ourselves in-n," the teen begged as one of his friends continued to cry. "H-He t-t-told us t-t-to w-wait f-for y-you sp-specifically."

The boy gaped at them for a while before finally asking, "Who?"

"A monster," one of them mumbled, his eyes wide and full of fear as he hugged his knees, shivering. "Just call the cops, _please!_" The guy was so pathetic, the boy quickly ran to the nearby payphone, picking up the receiver to call 911.

Sam had no idea what had happened to the teens or why they were babbling about a monster, but he figured it had to do with that mysterious boy who'd given him the money. And that weird waving arm poking out of that boy's shoulder who seemingly appeared out of nowhere… but aliens and monsters weren't real. Right? However, he did know that he and the other kids would never be bothered or robbed again, and made a mental note to never become one of those jerks when he grew up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Also, Venom and Eddie didn't _actually_ crack any skulls; just scared those teens and forced them to turn themselves in. Also, violence is NEVER the answer; even in the 90's, and I am NOT condoning violence in ANY way, shape or form. If you suffer from violence or abuse, call the National Domestic Violence Hotline at 1−800−799−7233 or TTY 1−800−787−3224.**

**Have a great and safe week/weekend!**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time_ or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in ANY way, shape or form!**


	11. Broken Lamp

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's a new chapter to the story! However, I wanted to make something clear before you read it. I'll also include it after the story for those that don't read the notes before the story.**

**As a reminder, I'm letting you all know that this is NOT a romantic ship story in ANY way, and it will NOT BECOME ONE LATER ON! Seriously, there is no romance or shipping or ANY of that crap in this story. Eddie and Venom are FRIENDS; THAT'S IT! They are NOT A COUPLE! Do NOT request any of that romance scenes or anything similar to it because I will not write it. This is a FRIENDSHIP story, with brother-type elements, but NOT an inappropriate romance thing!**

**Again, just letting you know. I'm not trying to sound mean or rude, but I want to make sure that everyone who reads this story knows what it is about. **

**-aggiefrogger**

* * *

**Broken Lamp**

"Damn it!"

Eddie looked down at the pile of broken pieces of the lamp, annoyed at his friend for tripping him up. "This is all your fault!"

**HOW IS IT OUR FAULT,** Venom asked angrily.

"If you hadn't caused me to run into that table, it wouldn't have fallen!"

**WHOEVER'S FAULT IT IS; HOW DO WE FIX IT?**

Good point. The teen looked around, seeing that his dad was due home in less than twenty minutes. "We gotta hurry," he said, running and getting some glue, as well as a replacement bulb. He had no idea what he was doing, but only hoped that he didn't cause a bigger mess. He replaced the unbroken bulb, just to be safe, but looked at the shattered part of the lamp, unsure of where to start.

**JUST START GLUING.**

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to do this," Eddie snapped. "Besides, it'll need time to dry."

**WE GOT THIS.** Suddenly, a thing of black goo shot out from Eddie's hand, encasing the broken lamp parts and glue. Seconds later, it disappeared, leaving a perfect lamp in its place.

"How did you-" the teen started to ask.

**WE WERE ABLE TO FIX IT, AND DRY IT AS WELL,** Venom replied proudly.

"Awesome! Thanks! But… where's the glue?"

… **UH OH****.**

"Venom, where's the-"

**ONE SECOND.** The teen felt a pain in his chest, and seconds later, the glue bottle flew out of his chest, landing on the floor. Eddie gaped at it for a few seconds, unbelieving, then-

"What the hell was that-"

**THERE ARE NO TRACES OF GLUE OR PLASTIC IN YOUR SYSTEM,** the alien told him.

"But there was a bottle of glue in my stomach," Eddie gasped, trying not to throw up. "That shouldn't be there!"

**CALM DOWN; YOU'LL BE FINE.**

"Fine," the boy snapped, glaring at nothing in particular. "Just… try not to do that again, please?"

**AGREED. STUFF THAT ISN'T FOOD SHOULD NOT BE EATEN.**

"Thanks!" He put the lamp back on the table, looking around. "So… now what?"

**YOU DO HAVE THAT HOMEWORK UPSTAIRS.**

"Yeah… that would be the responsible thing to do."

**OR… WE COULD WATCH A MOVIE INSTEAD.**

"That's not responsible… But homework can wait."

**YES, BUT WE GET TO CHOOSE.**

"No way, you always choose a bad movie."

**THEY ARE NOT!**

"Are to!"

**WE CANNOT HELP IT IF OUR CHOICES ARE BETTER THAN YOURS!**

"They are not! I've seen more movies than you!" In retaliation, the symbiote caused him to trip on his own feet, and Eddie hit the table, knocking the lamp off it again and breaking it.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Kind of a fun ending, but relateable, too. Of course, if any kids are reading this, then DON'T SWALLOW GLUE OR BROKE****N PIECES OF STUFF OR ANYTHING THAT ISN'T FOOD MEANT TO BE CONSUMED! And if you're babysitting and someone does, call 911 or poison control at (800) 222-1222.**

**And here is the note for those who didn't read the note before this chapter. As a reminder, I'm letting you all know that this is NOT a romantic ship story in ANY way, and it will NOT BECOME ONE LATER ON! Seriously, there is no romance or shipping or ANY of that crap in this story. Eddie and Venom are FRIENDS; THAT'S IT! They are NOT A COUPLE! Do NOT request any of that romance scenes or anything similar to it because I will not write it. This is a FRIENDSHIP story, with brother-type elements, but NOT an inappropriate romance thing!**

**Again, just letting you know. I'm not trying to sound mean or rude, but I want to make sure that everyone who reads this story knows what it is about. **

**Have a great/safe day/weekend!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	12. Finals Frustrations

**Hey Readers!**

**Welcome back to another Teen Eddie Brock and Venom chapter! I thought I'd do something different this time; this chapter, specifically, takes place when Eddie is in high school, and is worried about his upcoming finals. I was kind of inspired by my own midterms (one of which is today), and thus came this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**PS. Also, tips on how to NOT be stressed before or during finals/midterms in the note after this chapter!**

* * *

**Finals Frustrations:**

**IT'S LATE.**

Fifteen year-old Eddie Brock looked over at the clock nearby, which read a little after 12:30 AM, meaning it was now early Saturday morning, and well after his bedtime. "It's not that late," he said, though his heavy eyes said otherwise. "Besides, you know Finals start on Monday."

**YES,** Venom replied, knowing that these end-of-the-year tests Eddie had to take were a source of stress. **BUT WE NEED SLEEP.**

"Just a few more pages," the teen muttered, turning the page of his study guide as he frantically tried to remember the names of people that had died hundreds of years before. His dad was gone on a business trip, and his Aunt was currently asleep in the other room, unresponsive to the world.

**YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO. YOU NEED TO SLEEP.**

"Whatever. Just let me study."

Venom frowned at that (well, not physically, of course); he'd noticed Eddie's behavior becoming unhealthy in the last week-and-a-half. The teen was staying up late studying, didn't get enough sleep, and was becoming moody. The symbiote didn't like how Eddie was acting recently, and knew that this unhealthy behavior had to end. Now.

**NOPE,** Venom said, forcing the teen to his feet. **YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOME SLEEP.**

"Venom, let go," the teen snapped angrily, fighting against the alien's control. "I have finals to study for, and-"

**YOU WILL FAIL IF YOU DO NOT GET SLEEP.**

"I'm fine," the teen told him.

**YOU ARE NOT FINE,** Venom told him. **WE CAN TELL. YOU BARELY ATE ANYTHING TODAY-**

"I wasn't hungry."

**WE COULD TELL YOU WERE. EDDIE, YOU NEED TO STOP WORRYING OVER SOME STUPID TESTS; IT'S MAKING US UPSET.**

"Stupid tests," Eddie repeated, and the symbiote could sense the boy's anger and frustration. "_STUPID TESTS?!_ These tests _happen_ to be the difference between going to college and ending up on the street when I'm 18! If I fail these, I fail school, and then I repeat a grade, and-"

**EDDIE, STOP,** the symbiote yelled in his mind, noticing the teen's elevated heart rate. **YOU NEED TO CALM-**

"Don't tell me to calm down, you stupid parasite," the teen snapped. "You know what? Get out of my head; you're distracting me from studying!" He raised his hands to his head, as if trying to pull the symbiote from his skull.

**EDDIE-**

"GET OUT," Eddie screamed, falling over onto the ground. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The teen was fighting the alien's control with a strength the symbiote didn't know the human possessed. He quickly exited the teen's body into his exterior form, grabbing Eddie by the shoulders.

"**STOP THIS,"** he said angrily. **"THIS IS NOT YOU, AND WE DON'T LIKE IT!"**

"Then _leave_," the teen yelled at him, face flushed as his eyes started to tear up. "Leave and find someone who isn't a loser! Because I'm just a _loser_, Venom, and when I fail these Finals, that's gonna cement it and make it a reality!"

"**YOU ARE NOT A LOSER-"**

"Yes I am! I'm a Loser! I can't even remember the stupid name of a stupid person for a stupid test and I'm just SO STUPID!" Eddie was crying now, sitting on the floor of the room, shaking with fear and sadness as he repeated the last phrase to himself. The alien knew that tests sometimes stressed Eddie out, but he didn't expect the teen to break down like this; it didn't seem like a product of puberty, but he knew that his friend needed his help, and that he would help him. He slowly pulled the teen into a hug, holding his friend upright as he cried.

"I… I'm _stupid_," Eddie repeated quietly, still crying. "How am I gonna get into college if I'm stupid?"

"**NO," **Venom told him. **"YOU'RE NOT STUPID; YOU ARE SMART. YOU ARE JUST TIRED RIGHT NOW, AND NEED TO SLEEP."**

"But-"

"**NO,"** the symbiote said sternly, still hugging him. **"YOU ARE GOING TO GO TO SLEEP, AND WILL SLEEP IN AFTER YOUR ALARM. THEN, YOU WILL GET SOMETHING TO EAT AND THEN YOU MAY STUDY. WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU TAKE BREAKS, AND THAT YOU STAY PROPERLY HYDRATED AND RESTED SO THAT YOU DON'T GET UPSET LIKE THIS AGAIN."**

"I… I… Thanks, Venom," Eddie said, pulling away from the hug and wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm just so tired… and I don't wanna fail these tests."

"**YOU WON'T,"** the symbiote assured him, reabsorbing into the teen's skin. **BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH.**

"You're not just saying that?"

**WE CAN SEE YOUR MIND; YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH TO PASS.**

Eddie smiled at that. "Thanks, bro." He got to his feet, stifling a yawn. "Okay, so no more studying for tonight?"

**RIGHT. OR ELSE WE WILL EAT YOUR LIVER.**

"Ha ha! Yeah… wait, you're not serious, are you?"

**GO TO BED,** Venom said simply, and the teen quickly turned off the light, not liking the symbiote's avoidance of the question.

"Venom?"

**YES?**

"Do I ever say how awesome of a friend you are?"

**YES, BUT YOU CAN SAY IT AGAIN; WE DON'T MIND.**

Eddie snickered at that, ready to fall asleep. "Fine. 'Night."

'**NIGHT.**

* * *

**And that's it! Kinda liked the idea of Venom looking after Eddie's mental and physical health like a concerned parent; I hope you all liked it.**

**Of course, I dunno if anyone else has midterms or any other final-type tests coming up (including college entrance exams), so basically stay safe and study smart. Don't stay up late at night (even the night before the test), don't not eat food or drink water, TAKE BREAKS FROM STUDYING AND LET YOUR MIND REST! And, of course, _GET SOME SLEEP! _****I cannot stress that last one enough; seriously, don't punish yourself if you can't automatically memorize the entire study guide and stay up super late trying to make your brain work better! Your body needs sleep, so give it sleep!**

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story or my profile to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want.**

**And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend! Good luck with any tests or projects or work any of you may have!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	13. Sibling Stories

**Hey everyone! This is basically a collection of short stories of just Eddie and Venom doing friend/brotherly stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sibling Stories:**

"And that's game," Mrs. Chen said, placing down the last of her cards on the counter.

"DAMMIT," Venom said angrily, the small black sludge currently perched on Eddie's shoulder. "WE TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE KEPT ALL THOSE FIVES!"

"It's fine," Eddie told him, setting his pile of cards on the counter. "Good game, Mrs. Chen." The trio had just finished one of their early afternoon card games, which was often okay, given the low traffic the shop received at this time of day. It was also a chance for Mrs. Chen to check up on Eddie, along with his unique friend.

"No problem, Eddie," the woman said kindly. "And Venom," she added, looking over at the alien goo, "I'll still give you a candy bar for your troubles."

The sludge seemed to perk up at that, morphing into the familiar creepy head of the alien symbiote, giving her a wide grin. "YES! WE WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH!"

"You're gonna spoil him, Mrs. Chen," the young teen spoke up, grinning at the store owner. "He's gonna start dragging me here every day if you keep giving him candy!"

"SHUT UP," Venom snapped, moving along his friend's arm until he covered Eddie's hand. "WE WILL TAKE THE CANDY NOW." Mrs. Chen unwrapped the small bar of candy, placing the chocolate in the black, clawed hand, where it immediately disappeared into the goo. It zoomed back onto Eddie's shoulder, grinning at her. "THANK YOU."

"No problem," Mrs. Chen replied. "Anything for my two favorite customers!"

"Aw, you don't have to act like that, Mrs. Chen," Eddie told her. "We're only here a couple times a week, and barely buy anything!"

"HEY," the symbiote snapped, "DON'T TELL HER THAT; SHE WON'T GIVE US TATER TOTS OR CANDY ANYMORE IF YOU MAKE HER MAD!"

"Dude, you just said that out loud," the teen reminded him. "So you just revealed that the only reason you like her is because she gives you tater tots!"

The alien quickly turned to look at her, and even though he still wore that creepy grin, Mrs. Chen could tell the alien was embarrassed. "Don't worry," she told him, "I don't mind."

Venom brightened up at that. "THANK YOU." He turned to Eddie. "IT IS TIME TO LEAVE; WE HAVE CARTOONS TO WATCH."

"Fine," Eddie replied as the alien goo sank into the teen's skin. "See you next week, Mrs. Chen!"

"Goodbye Eddie, Venom," she said, giving the duo a small wave as they left the shop. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the mental conversation the two friends were probably having as they walked away. They were good kids, and getting pretty good at cards. He picked up the cards, putting the deck back in the drawer, where it would stay until next week's game.

* * *

"Run, Brock, run!"

The call echoed across the gym as Eddie dashed around, the remaining person on his side of the gym for dodgeball. There were three people left on the other team, all hoping to get him out and win the game. However, if Eddie survived the next two minutes, the game would end in a stalemate. Everyone was amazed at how the teen was able to dodge all those hits, as if he had a sixth sense, but none could ever imagine it was Venom's doing.

Technically, Eddie wasn't exactly what one would call "physically enclined." So, whenever it was gym class, and he was particularly struggling, Venom would offer his strength and reflexes, allowing his friend to not pass out or twist an ankle. Right now, the symbiote was working overtime, helping Eddie dodge the balls, as well as helping him aim his own throws at the other team.

Just this last one and we win, Eddie thought happily.

HE'S GOING DOWN, Venom agreed, just as the boy on the other teen tossed the ball straight at Eddie. Quickly moving his arm, Eddie caught the ball, meaning the other guy was out, and they had won.

"YES," Eddie screamed out loud while the symbiote celebrated in his head, and everyone on Eddie's team came running to congratulate him. Another day, another A in P.E.

* * *

WE LIKE THIS SONG, Venom spoke up. TURN UP THE RADIO.

"Nope," Eddie said to himself, working on some math homework one afternoon. "If I do it any louder, I can't focus."

BUT WE ARE BORED, the symbiote complained, moving around the teen's mind. WE WANNA DO SOMETHING FUN!

"Not until my homework's finished, you know this," the teen chided. "I should be done in about half an hour or so."

The alien gave an internal groan, wondering what to do. He could tell that Eddie was serious about wanting to get his homework done, and that his mind was focused on something called Pre-Algebra. He hated when his friend had homework, since he was too preoccupied to think about or do anything else, which made the aline bored. He'd tried in the past to force Eddie to do something fun, but the human would often get too upset to want to have fun, making it not worth while.

"I can tell you're bored," Eddie spoke up.

BECAUSE WE ARE, Venom told him. PLEASE CAN WE NOT DO HOMEWORK?

"It's due tomorrow!"

WE KNOW, the symbiote replied, slightly frustrated. He crawled out onto the desk, careful to keep a tendril attached to the teen so he didn't die, and simply lay there, not knowing what to do. The desk lamp was warm, though, so the alien made sure to lay in its path, soaking up the warmth as he waited for his friend to finish his math.

"Finished," Eddie said about thirty minutes later, putting aside the piece of paper. "Okay Venom, what do you-" He paused, looking at the sight of the pool of black sludge laying on the desk nearby, unmoving. Instantly knowing what was happening, the teen poked the sludge a few times until it woke up. "I'm finished."

FINALLY, Venom said happily, crawling back into the human's skin. BUT WE DID HAVE A NICE NAP, THOUGH.

"Yeah, but now it's time for games. What'll it be today?"

NOT MATH, the symbiote said, earning a laugh from his friend. The alien smiled; while humans could often work on boring stuff, they knew how to play games, and the symbiote was glad that Eddie was pretty good at board games.

* * *

**Hope you liked this CH! Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**-aggiefrogger**


	14. Summer and Chocolate Ice Cream

**Hey Readers!**

**Sorry for the wait. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer and Chocolate Ice ****Cream**

"Here you go," the ice cream man said, handing Eddie his cone.

"Thanks," the teen replied, taking the cone and walking away from the cart,walking back down the park path as he started to eat the treat.

**YOU GOT CHOCOLATE AGAIN?**

"Why not," Eddie asked. "It's a good flavor."

** WE WANTED CHERRY.**

"Well, when you start doing chores and earning an allowance, then you can chose the ice cream."

**DON'T PATRONIZE US,** the alien said, slightly annoyed. **WE'LL MAKE YOU JUMP IN THE LAKE.**

"Fine. Do you want me to go back and get another ice cream?"

**NO. WE JUST WANT YOU TO ASK US NEXT TIME.**

Eddie couldn't help but smirk at the symbiote's strange logic as he walked along the path that ran parallel to the lake. "I can't believe summer's nearly over. School's gonna start tomorrow."

**WE WILL MISS THIS, **Venom agreed. **WE FIND IT MORE FUN THAN SITTING AT A DESK ALL DAY.**

"Yeah. Take a look at the setting; pretty soon, we're not gonna be able to spend much time here once I have homework."

**WE HATE THAT, **the alien spat. **WHY CAN'T YOUR TEACHERS JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE?**

"Who knows. I guess they need someway to make sure we're learning something." He continued to walk along the sidewalk, occasionally licking his ice cream. After a while, he started to dislike the taste of the frozen treat, and wondered if the alien was messing with his taste buds.

**WE'RE NOT,** the symbiote told him.

"Just thought I'd ask."

**THOUGH CHERRY **_**WOULD**_** HAVE BEEN A BETTER FLAVOR-**

"I knew it!"

**THAT DOES NOT INCRIMINATE US,** Venom argued. **WE JUST THOUGHT THAT SINCE TODAY IS A SPECIAL DAY, WE SHOULD BOTH DO STUFF WE LIKE.**

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Eddie said. "I mean, the last day of summer is pretty important."

**WE AGREE**.

"So I'll go back and get cherry ice cream."

**NO.**

The teen frowned. "You just said we should do stuff we both like."

**WE DID. AND WE WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU GET TO DO THE STUFF YOU LIKE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN.**

"Wow…Thanks, bro."

**BRO?**

"You know, it means brother and all that. It's a way of saying friend."

**BRO, **Venom repeated, and Eddie could tell if he could, he would be grinning. **WE LIKE IT. BRO. BROTHER.**

"I'm the older, more responsible one," the teen said.

**HOW ARE YOU THE OLDER ONE? WE'VE GOT DECADES MORE LIFE THAN YOU!**

"I'm the one who's lived here longer, and am constantly helping you out." He took another lick of his ice cream. "And you're the more annoying one."

**AS IF! **They continued the playful and friendly banter as they walked through the park, the last day of summer bright and warm. Though by the end of the afternoon, they both agreed that they both took turns being the older brother, and that cherry ice cream was better than chocolate [sometimes].

* * *

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __DO NOT DO STUPID STUFF AND GO OUTSIDE UNNECESSARILY AND SPREAD GERMS DURING A GLOBAL PANDEMIC!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being sick gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger**


	15. Full Fathom Five

**Hey, everyone! I'm back!**

**First off, I am so sorry for the wait since my last chapter. Between all the craziness in the world, along with trying to find a job and a short family vacation, I ended up not being able to write as much as I would have liked to. But I'm back now, and hopefully won't have another long hiatus without warning you. **

**Anyways, this is my 15th chapter for this story, which is pretty amazing! When I first wrote this story, I had no idea it would become one of my most popular works! I want to thank all of you that have followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. This chapter is dedicated to you all. **

**This chapter is about a museum, which is something I haven't been to in a while, but figured Eddie and Venom might enjoy. And I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Also, I've changed the Image for this story, but after you read this chapter, I'll explain why.**

* * *

**Full Fathom Five**

**THIS IS AWFUL.**

_C'mon, Venom, it's not that bad,_ Eddie thought.

**IT IS.** **AND WE THOUGHT HUMANS COULDN'T GET ANYMORE BORING.**

It was now summer in San Francisco. The weather wasn't too hot, not too cold, and the city itself seemed more alive. However, Eddie and Venom weren't outside enjoying the weather. Instead, they were inside, currently wandering through the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art. Eddie's dad wanted him to do something 'constructive' and educational once a week so he didn't waste away in front of a TV set or spend all his money on the arcade. The teen wasn't too thrilled with this, since school was supposed to be over, but he had to admit that the art museum wasn't that bad. A certain alien, however, didn't like art at all.

**STARING AT PAINT ON A CANVAS,** Venom said in his mind as they made their way through the hallways of art. **IT DOESN'T EVEN MOVE. IF THEY MOVED LIKE MOVIES, MAYBE THEY'D BE INTERESTING. **

_Well I'm not exactly an art fan, either,_ Eddie admitted. _But dad wants me to learn something new each week and keep my brain active or some shit._

**YOUR DAD IS STRANGE. **

_Tell me about it._ He looked over at a few of the paintings, unable to help but admire him. _Some of this stuff is cool, though. Do you know how long it probably took someone to paint these? Probably a year, maybe more. _

**WHAT A WASTE OF TIME,** Venom said. **WHY NOT USE A CAMERA? **

_Do they even have art on your planet?_

**NO, AND FOR GOOD REASON. WE DON'T LIKE WASTING TIME ON STUPID, TIME-WASTING HOBBIES. **

_These 'hobbies' can sell for millions of dollars,_ Eddie said, wandering into the next section of the museum. _And you know what my dad said; we need to come back with some info on art if we want to go see a movie this Friday. _

**AGAIN, WE SUGGESTED A PLAN THAT WOULD FREE US FROM THIS EDUCATIONAL TORTURE. **

_And for the __**last time,**__ you are __**not**__ eating my dad! I'd probably get framed for murdering him or something, and I'm not keen on spending the rest of my life in jail. _

**NO ONE WOULD DARE THROW US IN JAIL,** the alien said. **WE ARE STRONGER AND FASTER THAN THE COPS. **

_Still, jail is jail, and killing is wrong._ He stopped in front of one of the paintings. _You know, this one kinda looks like you. _

**IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE - **

He paused mid-rant as he took notice of the painting Eddie had pointed out. While he didn't like paintings and still found them stupid, Venom couldn't help but notice this one.

It was about three by five feet, and the majority of it was black paint with flecks of other colors on it. However it was painted, the splatters of paint on the canvas gave it a messy, chaotic look. It was a twisting collection of paint, not taking on a particular shape, but still eye-catching.

**IT… IS INTERESTING, **Venom said begrudgingly.

"'Full Fathom Five,'" Eddie read out loud, looking at the information plaque next to the painting. "Painted in 1947 by Jackson Pollock, on loan from the Museum of Modern art in New York City. According to this, it's based on a line from a Shakespeare play about the death of a sailor."

**SO HOW DOES THIS REMIND YOU OF US,** the alien asked.

_Are you kidding,_ the teen thought, the incredulity evident in his thoughts. _Whenever you're on the outside, you're this black mess that is all over the place that's somewhat fascinating to look at. This is abstract art; art that can be anything the human mind can think of, and you can turn into any shape you want. _

**SO… ? **

_I give up. Hate art all you want, just shut up about it_

**FINE.**

They made their way back down the hall, occasionally looking at the other artwork. A half hour later, they were ready to go, and decided to check out the gift store.

The gift shop had a bunch of art-related gifts and mementos. There were books about art, postcards with famous artworks on them, and even some art kits that would set someone back a hundred dollars. Eddie walked through the gift shop, pondering how much of his allowance he should spend.

**WAIT,** Venom suddenly spoke up, drawing the teen's attention to a nearby display.

Eddie looked at what had caught the alien's attention. _Seriously,_ he thought. _I thought you hated art._

**WE DO. BUT IT IS A NICE LIKENESS. AND WE FIGURED YOU WOULD LIKE IT TOO.**

The teen smiled a little, taking the poster out of the slot, heading over to the register to purchase it.

Later that night, as Eddie was reading at his desk, Venom slowly crawled out into the open, looking over at the poster of the 'Full Fathom Five' painting. He still didn't see why humans liked it, or why it deserved to be in a museum, but he had to agree with his host that it was an interesting likeness of himself.

"Anything wrong," Eddie asked, noticing the black sludge on his shoulder.

"**NO,"** the alien said, turning away from the poster. **"THOUGH WE'VE BEEN THINKING… THAT MOVIE WE'RE GOING TO SEE ON FRIDAY WILL EVENTUALLY COME OUT ON VHS, AND WE CAN RENT IT FROM BLOCKBUSTER."**

"Yeah," the teen said, confused.

"**MAYBE… WE SHOULD WAIT UNTIL THEN TO SEE THE MOVIE."**

"Okay… Then what should we do on Friday? Park? Stay home?"

"**WE DON'T KNOW… MAYBE WE COULD GO TO THAT ART MUSEUM AGAIN?" **

Eddie smiled a little. "I thought you hated art."

**"WE DO,"** Venom assured him. **"BUT THAT POSTER WE GOT LOOKS KIND OF DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL PAINTING. WE SHOULD GO BACK AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU WEREN'T RIPPED OFF."**

"Yeah," the teen said, not believing that excuse for a second, but not saying anything. "We can go back."

**"AND WHO KNOWS? MAYBE, IF THIS PAINTING IS CRAPPY, THEN WE COULD SEE IF THAT ARTIST HAS ANY OTHER ARTWORK."**

"Okay," Eddie said, going back to his book. It was apparent that Venom had liked art more than he had originally let on, and he couldn't help but smile at the thought. He didn't know how many aliens disliked art, but it looked like one of them like Jackson Pollock.

* * *

**And that's Chapter Fifteen! The painting mentioned in this story is real, and not in the museum in San Francisco, which is why I said it was on loan. It is also what inspired me to change the Story Image for this fic, so you can get an idea of what it looks like! Also, because I personally like the painting, and wanted to have a picture that related to the story.**

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __BE CAREFUL AND SAFE WHEN YOU GO OUTSIDE!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being stuck at home gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Keep yourselves and everyone else outside safe. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger  
**

**Note: I do NOT own 'Full Fathom Five,' any art museums or Jackson Pollock at all.**


	16. First Encounters of the Venom Kind

**Hey everyone!**

**It's been a while since I posted a new chapter, but I was struck with inspiration and decided to write this chapter, which is all about Eddie and Venom's first meeting. Note that it doesn't follow anything in any of the comics or movies, but something I came up with on my own. Enjoy!**

**Also, if it's your first day of school or if you're going back soon or have been back, just a PSA to be safe, don't do stupid stuff like go to parties with crowds of people, and keep a level head!**

**Note: includes mentions of blood and animal death**

* * *

**First Encounters of the Venom Kind**

"Stupid bugs," Eddie Brock muttered, trudging through the woods on his way back to the river where the rest of the youth group was currently camped near.

It was a weekend camping trip, and the young teen was starting to regret ever signing up to go. While the woods of California were beautiful, they were full of poison oak, hidden logs that tripped you up, and enough mosquitoes to last someone a lifetime. Eddie was currently walking back from a bush, trying to remember the right way back to camp. The sun was setting, and the last thing he needed was to be lost in the woods at night.

As he made his way through the woods, he saw something dash in front of him, making him jump and yelp with surprise. Further investigation showed that it appeared to be a rabbit, and he was about to continue when another rabbit appeared, this one slowly approaching the first rabbit. The second one seemed to move in a way that seemed… unnatural; it moved in jerky, sporadic motions, and its eyes seemed almost glazed over. Eddie found this strange, but stood still, figuring it would be something to brag to the other kids about. For a few seconds, it was a beautiful scene; the two rabbits facing one another, a breeze rustling the leaves of the trees.

Then the second rabbit jumped forward, biting the first rabbit's neck.

It moved so fast and unexpectedly, Eddie gasped, tripping over a log and landing on his back. He quickly turned back to the rabbit, seeing that the first rabbit was now nothing more than bones, the second rabbit's face now covered in blood. It had... it was too disgusting to think about. The teen, not sure of what was going on, tried to quietly slip away, figuring he wouldn't want it to notice him.

And then the rabbit turned to him, slowly walking towards him.

The teen screamed, getting to his feet and running through the woods, tearing through bushes with no clear plan or care. Behind him, he heard the rabbit running after him, and he wondered if humans could outrun rabbits. He didn't look back, not wanting to slow down, but then he took a wrong step, falling to the ground and hitting his head against a tree, making him cry in pain. Dazed, he was about to sit up when the rabbit hopped onto his chest, face inches from his.

"AAAH," Eddie screamed, trying to figure out how to get it away from him without loosing a limb. The rabbit regarded him with pure white eyes, nose twitching as it opened its mouth, revealing bloodstained teeth.

_This is it,_ the teen thought, unable to look away as he prayed for a miracle. Then, just when he thought it was all over, the rabbit did something strange.

It shivered, not because of the cold, but because of something on the inside. It closed its eyes, mouth opening and closing a few times. Then, to Eddie's horror, a black, sticky tar-like substance came pouring from the animal's mouth, landing on his chest. He shuddered at its touch, and gasped when the goo vanished, feeling a strange movement in his chest. The rabbit stopped spewing the black stuff, opening its eyes, which were now black, and it quickly hopped away, vanishing into the woods.

"What… the heck," Eddie muttered, still laying on the ground, shuddering as he felt something move through his body. It was like someone had poured freezing water down his back, making him shiver. His head, which had been sore from hitting it against the tree, suddenly stopped hurting. "What… was that all about?"

HELLO, EDDIE.

The teen screamed, sitting up and looking around, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded like something out of a horror movie; dark and mean and not something he wanted to hear. The woods seemed empty around him, and he wondered if this was somehow all a prank. Maybe the other campers were playing a joke on him. Yeah… that was it.

NO IT ISN'T, the voice said again, and this time, Eddie heard it come from inside his head, as if he were thinking to himself. But he wasn't thinking to himself...

"What… Who's there," he whispered, hands shaking as he tried to control his nerves.

YOU'RE SCARED OF US, the voice said again, and he felt something in his head, as if the blood was moving around. YOU SHOULDN'T BE. WE MEAN YOU NO HARM.

"What's going on," the teen said aloud, putting his hands on either side of his head. "Who's talking?! Get out of my head!"

Eddie's hands suddenly pulled away from his head, held out in front of him. He didn't recall wanting to move them, and tried to move them back. However, to his shock, he couldn't move them; he could feel his arms, but they were refusing to obey him. Then, as if things couldn't get any scarier, the black tar-like substance suddenly pooled into his hands, moving around and shaping itself into a face. The teen tried to scream, but found that his voice couldn't work.

It was the face of a monsters. It had wide, pure white eyes that seemed to look through him, empty and devoid of warmth. However, it was the mouth of sharp teeth set in a smile that scared Eddie the most. A pink tongue lolled from one side of the mouth as it leered at him.

"W-W-W-W-" Eddie stammered, unable to form any coherent words.

"CONGRATULATIONS," the monster said, its voice now outside of his head. "YOU'RE OUR NEW HOST."

"H-H-Host," the teen managed to say, flinching as the monster's face came closer to him.

"YES," it said, its grinning face seeming to laugh at him. "WE CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT A LIVING HOST TO SUSTAIN US, AND YOUR FORM WILL SUIT US NICELY."

"What… are you? Some kinda alien?"

"WE ARE VENOM," it said, tongue slithering back into its mouth like a snake. "AND CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY; IF YOU WERE ANY DUMBER OR WEAKER, YOU WOULD HAVE BECOME THAT RABBIT BACK THERE."

Eddie shivered, blinking back tears as he tried not to panic. Obviously, this was some sort of nightmare he was having. A black monster thing was _not_ using him as its host. Most likely, he was knocked out from that hit to the head and this was some scary dream.

"WE FIXED YOUR HEAD," Venom said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What- How did you know what I was," the teen started to ask.

"WE KNOW _EVERYTHING_ ABOUT YOU," it said. "WE ARE NOW A PART OF YOU. WE KNOW YOUR PAST, YOUR STRENGTHS, YOUR WEAKNESSES…"

"Hey, stop reading my mind," he said bravely, trying to stand up to the alien. "I don't want some parasite -"

Eddie's body suddenly moved on its own, slamming to the ground and twisting so that he faced the sky above. Pain raced through every fiber of his being, but he couldn't get his mouth to work. The creature now leered over him, the anger clear in its eyes.

"DON'T CALL US THAT," it yelled, spraying saliva in the teen's face. "WE ARE _NOT_ A PARASITE! NEVER CALL US THAT AGAIN!"

Eddie tried to nod, to say that he understood, but he couldn't move. The thing seemed to sense his agreement, however, and his body suddenly relaxed, no longer in pain and he could move his limbs again. It was now clear to him that this was not a game, and some monster had attached itself to him like glue.

"I… so what now," he asked, still looking up at the sky. "You gonna take over the world or something?"

"NO," the alien said, sounding much calmer and kinder than he had seconds ago. "WE JUST NEEDED A NEW HOME AND HAPPENED TO LAND ON THIS ONE."

"Okay." Eddie hesitated, not wanting to ask the question that was on his mind.

"YES, WE CAN EAT HUMANS," it said, and the teen froze, remembering it could read his mind. "BUT WE WILL NOT DO THAT, SINCE THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE TO YOUR SPECIES AND DECREASE OUR CHANCES OF FINDING ANOTHER SUITABLE HOST AFTER YOU DIE."

"Y-Yeah," the teen said, starting to feel less freaked out and more creeped out, like he has stumbled into a _Goosebumps_ book. "And I don't wanna eat anyone."

"THEN WE WILL NEED OTHER SUSTENANCE." Venom sank back into his skin, and he felt the alien move around his head. CAN WE CATCH ANOTHER RABBIT?

"That's disgusting," Eddie said. "And if I don't get back to camp soon, someone's gonna get suspicious."

WHAT IS THIS… CAMP, the alien asked curiously.

"It's when we go outside and try to survive like our ancestors did centuries ago," he explained. "We're leaving tomorrow to go back to San Francisco."

SAN FRANCISCO... INTERESTING, Venom said. THERE IS SOMETHING IN YOUR POCKET.

The teen felt his pocket, taking out a half eaten candy bar. "Oh, this is chocolate," he explained. "It's a sweet food that -" He didn't even finish his sentence before the alien's head shot out of his chest, surrounded his hand and the chocolate, then retreated back into his body, taking the candy with it. Eddie was too shocked to move, and flinched when the black sludge shot out the empty wrapper seconds later.

THAT WAS DELICIOUS, the alien said, sounding happy in the teen's mind. WE MUST HAVE MORE OF THIS!

"Well… I can get us some tomorrow," the teen offered.

YES! NOW COME ON! The teen felt himself lift off the ground. WE MUST GO BACK TO THIS CAMP BEFORE ANYONE GETS SUSPICIOUS.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, slowly walking back towards the campsite. He wasn't sure what to think about the alien, and still wondered if this was some crazy dream he was having. However, besides the 'parasite' comment, the creature didn't seem that mean; it mainly seemed curious about the world he had landed on, seeing that he kept asking the teen questions about what trees and air and grass was as he walked back to camp. While it might take some getting used to, Eddie had a feeling that they might become best friends.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I figured I would have to write a story about Eddie and Venom's first meeting, and inspiration just came to me, so I quickly wrote this. I figured it was a good way to show the start of their friendship/brotherhood.**

**Feel free to follow or favorite this story to be updated on new chapters, and feel free to leave a review on this chapter or others if you want. ****And, as usual, have a safe and happy week/weekend!**

**Quick PSA: _PLEASE __BE CAREFUL AND SAFE WHEN YOU GO OUTSIDE!_ Seriously, you guys are awesome, and while being stuck at home gives you more time to read fanfiction, it's not good for you or your loved ones. Keep yourselves and everyone else outside safe. Thank you.**

**-aggiefrogger**

**Note: I do NOT own Goosebumps or R.L. Stine at all**


	17. Story Update

**Hello everyone! Hope you are all doing well in your lives, wherever in the world you are.**

**First off, I wanted to thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. I've gotten a few PMs about ideas for future chapters, most of which are good ideas. It's given me an idea, and since I figured I could use this as an exercise in prompt writing, the next few chapters will be based on ideas you the readers come up with!**

**If you have an idea for a chapter you would like for me to write about, leave a review on this chapter or send me a private message with your idea. I cannot promise that I will answer every single one, but I will do my best. I will also make sure to give credit to the person who came up with said idea for the chapter, since you would be the ones that inspired me. ****Fair warning: if anyone sends me spam messages or the like, they will be blocked and I will not hear any ideas of theirs.**** So if you have an idea for a chapter about Eddie and Venom, just let me know! I can't wait to hear what you come up with!**

**And, as a final note, thank you to everyone who supported me when I lost all my stories in progress on my computer, and thank you for being patient while I rewrite my old chapters for my other stories. This one wasn't really effected, since I usually write new chapters for this story the same day I post them, but as for my other stories, it will take me a while to rewrite those stories.**


	18. Venom VS The Customer

**Hey everybody! I'm back with another Young Eddie and Venom chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who suggested ideas for chapters to me; I loved the suggestions you all gave me! This chapter is based off an idea by VinnieStokerLover, and features Eddie and Venom dealing with an entitled customer at work. Of course, it being the nineties, it isn't as crazy as the cases you see today, but I think Venom handles the situation well... NOT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Venom VS The Customer**

"Here you go," Eddie said kindly, handing the girl her shaved ice cone. "Enjoy the rest of the game." She said nothing in respond, but her mother thanked and paid for their food, leading her daughter away from the concession stand. Seconds later, a roar from the crowd showed that one of the middle school football teams had scored another touch down.

WE HATE IT HERE, Venom complained, flinching at the sound of the cheering fans. IT'S TOO LOUD, AND WE DON'T GET TO EAT ANY OF THE FOOD.

"It's a job, V," Eddie said under his breath, going over to fill a bag of popcorn for the next customer. "But it'll pay off in the end; I'm getting paid twenty-five bucks for working each game. Think of all the comic books."

AND TATER TOTS?

"Man, you gotta learn to eat food besides tater tots."

BUT TATER TOTS ARE PERFECT AND DELICIOUS AND-

"Ex_cuse_ me," a loud voice snapped, interrupting the alien. The young teen turned around to find a woman standing at the counter, glaring at him.

"Uh… can I help you, ma'am," Eddie asked, still holding the half-filled bag of popcorn and the scooper for said snack.

"Yes, I need two popcorns, two sodas, and a plate of nachos," she said briskly, giving him an impatient look. "Now! My son's playing out there and I don't want to miss him!"

RUDE BITCH, the symbiote thought.

_Quiet,_ the teen thought, figuring that an annoyed Venom wouldn't end well for the woman or any of the other customers. Out loud, he said, "Of course, ma'am. Just let me finish this order real quick and then I'll get to you."

"I don't have time to wait," the woman protested, glaring at him. "I'm missing my boy's game, and the rest of my family is hungry!"

"Well we're doing the best we can," Eddie said, looking over at the high school-aged server who was working with him, who was taking their sweet time making shaved ice for another customer. "I just have to finish this order for this guy over here, and -"

"But I need my food _now,_" she protested, huffing like an angry buffalo. "My son's playing right now -"

WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SON, the alien said in the young teen's mind, his anger and annoyance towards the woman clear to Eddie.

"Well you're going to have to wait or leave," the teen told her, turning back to the popcorn machine.

"Let me talk to your manager," the woman demanded.

"She's not here right now. She's at the other stand -"

"I don't care! Get her here _now!_"

GO THERE YOURSELF, the symbiote growled.

"I really can't leave," Eddie said, giving his co-worker a panicked look which she chose to ignore. "The other stand is just on the other side of the field-"

"You mean to tell me I have to _walk_ all the way there," the customer asked indignantly, some of the other customers in line giving her space.

"She can go ahead of me," the man whom Eddie was helping said timidly, probably trying to diffuse the situation. "I don't mind."

THAT'S IT, Venom snapped. TIME TO PUT HER IN HER PLACE.

"V, no," Eddie said out loud.

"_What_ did you say to me," the woman asked indignantly.

A shudder ran through the teen, and for a brief moment, his eyes seemed to glaze over. Then, he seemed to stand up straighter, giving the woman a broad smile. "We're so sorry, ma'am," he said, a slight edge in his voice. "We'll be happy to help you. We have the manager's number; come to the back door of the stand and we'll give it to you."

"Thank you," the woman said gratefully, not noticing anything off as she stormed towards the back side of the concession stand. Eddie walked towards the back exit, leaving the high school student alone. Unsure of what to do, they went back to serving food as the other customers silently waited for their turn.

Ten seconds later, the rude customer came running from around the side of the small building, looking like she had seen a ghost. She didn't say a word to anyone, simply running towards the stands, much faster than the quarterbacks on the field. Eddie walked back towards the counter, looking a lot happier than he had seconds before. He finished filling up the popcorn bag, handing it to the patient man, who gave him a questioning look.

"We just explained to her that her behavior was unacceptable," the teen said simply, smiling as he put the money in the register. "Next?"

* * *

**And that's it! If you're in a situation like this, working in a retail or fast food environment, the best thing to do is de-escalate the situation and prevent things from going overboard. I guess no one ever told Venom that!**


End file.
